Push Rewind
by FairyTailWolf6
Summary: Lucy and Levy moved to Magnolia two years ago. They have been happily going to Magnolia High since then, but what happens when two delinquents move to town that seem to know Lucy's and Levy's past that they refuse to tell anyone? What will their friends think when they find out Lucy and Levy were not only in a rebel gang, but were the leaders of it? Sting/Lucy, Rogue/Levy
1. Chapter 1

Push Rewind

Summary: Lucy and Levy moved to Magnolia two years ago. They have been happily going to Magnolia High since then, but what happens when two delinquents move to town that seem to know Lucy's and Levy's past that they refuse to tell anyone? What will their friends think when they find out Lucy and Levy were not only in a rebel gang, but were the leaders of it? Sting/Lucy, Rogue/Levy

Some info you might want to know before the story starts:

•Lucy and Levy are kids who were abandoned

•They live together

•Best friends since they met (I'll explain how they met in later chapters)

•If you hurt one, you might want to hire a personal bodyguard

•Natsu and Gajeel share an apartment and they're also cousins

Lucy POV

Today was the second term of my junior year in high school. I woke up at the same time I always did. I got up and walked to Levy's room to see if she had woken up already and sure enough, the lazy bum I call a sister, was lying splayed out on her bed.

"Levy, come on wake up." I softly said. After a couple of tries, I got impatient and screamed. "Levy! Get your butt out of bed or else I won't cook you breakfast!"

Levy bolted up in the blink of the eye and yelled out, "I WANT MY BACON!"

I burst out laughing and told her to get dressed, while I cooked.

~*Time Skip*~

Levy POV

As we were leaving for school (our school was very close to our apartment), I had this weird feeling like something was going to happen. Unsure of whether it was good or bad, I had decided to ignore it.

We were running late and we had to literally sprint to get to get to class on time. Halfway there we realized that we were going to be late either way.

"Levy, since we both know that we're gonna be late, can we just walk?" asked Lucy slowing down.

"Yeah, I was getting kinda tired." I answered.

~5 minutes later~

"Yay! We're finally here!" I yelled.

"Come on, let's go to class." Lucy said pulling me.

Lucy POV

As we got into class, Levy and I noticed that our teacher was standing and looking very composed (which almost never happened).

Gildarts saw us and said, "Lucy, Levy nice of you to finally show up. You're just in time to meet the new students, Sting and Rogue."

Levy and I froze stiff when we heard those names.

He turned and pushed two people, who were out of view from us until now, in front of us.

Rogue had wide eyes and mouth slightly open from shock when he saw us. On the other hand,Sting had his eyes almost popping out of his head and was frozen completely stiff.

I felt Levy slightly trembling beside me. *Dang it, why now of all times*

Levy then unceremoniously ran out. Looking at them one last time, I ran after them.

Levy POV

When I saw Rogue and Sting, I started shaking. *Everything was perfect! Why did they have to show up now*

I then decided to run out. I couldn't handle seeing them now. Lucy and I didn't think we would meet them again so soon.

As I ran, I heard somebody's footsteps behind me. Automatically, I knew it was Lucy following me. I ran to the abandoned closet on the second floor.

We were on the floor of the closet soaking in the news of Sting and Rogue finding where we are.

"Do you think it was right? Just disappearing on them?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We did what we had to do Levy. We both know we had to leave after what happened." Lucy answered. "Do you think they'll understand or at least forgive us?"

"We can only hope. I really do miss them though. I always wonder how they've been." I responded with sadness in my voice. "We can't go back to the gang, can we?"

"You heard what _he_ said. We can't go back without endangering them. As much as we want to, we can't return until we've taken care of _him_." Lucy said.

"We should go back now. It's been 15 minutes." I decided standing up and fixing my clothes.

Lucy followed my example and began making herself look presentable.

Lucy POV

When Levy and I walked in, Sting and Rogue stood up immediately. Seeing our discomfort with them, Natsu and Gajeel walked up and stood protectively in front of us.

Sting and Rogue walked up to them and in unison said, "Get out of the way. Now."

"If they don't wanna see ya, then we won't let ya see 'em." Gajeel said speaking for both him and Natsu.

Gildarts finally waking up from his nap, noticed the tension in the air. "Hey! You six, go back to your seats. It's almost the end of the period and I don't want a fight breaking out."

The seating positions were Levy and I in the very center( she was to my left), Natsu was on my right, Gajeel on Levy's left, Sting two seats behind me, and Rogue two seats behind Levy.

All through the rest of the class, I could feel Sting's eyes burning into the back of my head. I knew that Levy was feeling Rogue's eyes on her from her constant shifting.

As soon as the bell rung Levy and I immediately ran out trying to avoid the people we knew were going to confront us. When we turned the corner a little fast, we saw the very people we were trying to get away from.

"Finally… caught… up… to… you… guys." Sting huffed out.

"We need answers that only you guys can give. Please. We need to know why you disappeared. Why you left the gang... why you left US?" Rogue asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

Before we could even say a word, Natsu and Gajeel suddenly appeared and forced them back, who we realized was slowly coming forward.

Normal POV

"I thought we told you to stay away from them. Just because we're in the middle of school, we won't give you a physical reminder. Drill this into your heads! If they don't want to see you, don't come near them." Natsu was the one who talked this time. They both had threatening postures.

"We don't have time for you. Get out of the way." Sting said obviously annoyed. Rogue was standing beside him looking very pissed for Gajeel was standing a little _too_ close to **HIS** Levy.

Sting almost lost it when Natsu moved beside Lucy and put his arm over her shoulders. "No freakin' way I'll let you get near Shrimp. It's obvious that they don't wanna talk to ya." Gajeel retorted.

"You know what? We'll talk to them later when YOU aren't there to stop. Sting and I have a private matter to settle with them." Rogue spoke up, even more pissed that he gave Levy a special nickname.

With that said, the blond and black haired guys walked away. After the duo was out of sight, Natsu and Gajeel turned around to face the two girls.

"How do you know those two jerks, Lucy? Have they ever hurt you? I'll kill them if I found out they've hurt you before!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled interrupting him of his mini rant," They're nobody, okay? Just don't worry about it. Leave it alone. Please. I don't want to talk about."

Meanwhile Levy was busy dealing with the overly, pierced teen.

"I told you! I'm fine, Gajeel!" Levy yelled at the guy bombarding her with questions.

"I don't want ya hanging out with those guys. Especially that black-haired dude." Gajeel responded. He had seen how Rogue was looking at the little bluenette and he had not liked it at all.

"I wasn't planning to." Levy muttered. "Lucy! Let's go home now. I'm tired." She said when she saw her friend struggling with their pink haired friend.

"Okay, I'm tired too. See you later Natsu, Gajeel." Lucy sighed in relief, thankful that her best friend called her away.

"Bye you guys!" Levy shouted while walking away with Lucy.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Natsu shouted back.

"It's okay! You don't need to!" Lucy hurriedly said. She and Levy quickly walked/slightly jogged away before the two males could ask any more questions.

"Ya sure they're gonna be fine?" Gajeel grunted out.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should give them time to think." Natsu answered.

"Hmmmm…" Gajeel decided to just deal with Natsu's answer and continued walking toward their shared apartment that was on the opposite side of the city.

~With Lucy and Levy~

They were now half way to their apartment. They were talking about what to do about Sting and Rogue.

"Should we tell them why we suddenly left?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure how they'll take it." Levy answered unsurely.

"But I feel so bad for not telling them! They were the closest people to us in the gang." Lucy said sadly.

"I know how you feel, Lucy." Levy replied looking down.

Caught up with their sadness, Lucy and Levy did not notice some men stalk up behind them.

Without warning, the girls were suddenly pushed into an alley and held against the wall. The men quickly tied their hands and feet so the girls couldn't fight back. The stinky men then gagged the two, now helpless, girls.

"Look what we have here boys." a red- haired guy, presumably the leader, said while smirking.

*We should've had the guys walk us home* the girls thought simultaneously.

The gang of guys proceeded to kick and punch the girls to make them see that it would be a bad idea to fight back. Until…

~With Sting and Rogue~

Normal POV

Sting and Rogue had taken the long way to their new apartment. They were knocking down everything in their path in the alleyways out of anger.

"Did you see them?! She looked so comfortable with him! Is that why she left?! To be with that pink-haired idiot?!" Sting yelled out while kicking some trash cans.

Rogue, choosing not to voice out what he thought, was just kicking over everything. *Why Levy?! Why did you leave me? Was it to be with that metal head? Did I do something wrong?*

When they were passing through another alleyway, the two males saw a gang of people surrounding something. They were going to ignore until Sting and Rogue saw flashes of blue and blonde hair.

They nodded at each other to confirm what to do, and rushed straight in. What they saw made them want to go on a killing spree. Lucy an Levy were on the ground bound and gagged. They were also bruised, slightly scratched, and bleeding. Lucy was barely awake and Levy was unconscious, because one of the men had delivered a particularly hard kick to her head.

Sting and Rogue's eyes widened at the sight of the girls in that state and then their eyes darkened with anger. They untied and released the bindings and men had stopped beating the girls when the two rushed. They were beginning to feel uneasy under the glare of the angered duo.

"S-s-Sting… R-r-Rogue," Lucy said, her vision was beginning to blur but she was still able to make them out. After giving them a small smile of relief, she passed out from her injuries.

This made Sting even more furious. The two started punching and kicking the men that had beat up the two girls. One of the men had a hidden pistol and pulled it out. He pointed it at Sting, making the blond stop his beating of three of the men at the same time. The bald, gun holder didn't notice Rogue behind him until it was too late.

Rogue quickly gave a hard spin kick to the head. The duo was obviously having fun pulverizing the men. After they had knocked all of the men out, Sting and Rogue had rushed the girls to the hospital.

~Time Skip 2 Days~

Normal POV

"Uhhhhh. What the heck happened?" Lucy groaned out when she sat up. Sting, who was sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed, immediately jumped up.

"Are you okay? How much does it hurt? How do you feel? You know how stupid you were?!" Sting shouted.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, apparently she had forgotten about what had happened to her and Levy.

"You! And Levy! You both were beat up by jerks! How could you not remember?" Sting said to her.

Suddenly, all of what happened came rushing back to her. "Oh my god. Where's Levy?! Tell me now! Is she okay?!" Lucy hurriedly said.

Instead of answering, Sting walked over to the curtain and pulled it open. There covered in bandages, like her, Levy seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Beside her was a sleeping Rogue in a chair.

"How long were we here?" Lucy whispered, calming down slightly seeing that her best friend was safe.

"Two days. We all missed school. Rogue and I refused to leave and the nurses let us stay." Sting whispered back turning away, embarrassed to admit that he refused to leave.

Rogue, feeling that someone was watching him, awakened and noticed Lucy awake. "You're awake." Rogue said plainly. "So I'm guessing that Levy won't wake up for a few more hours." Lucy answered.

"Yeah, she got a powerful kick to the head. Your injuries were not as bad as hers, but were still serious." Satisfied with that answer, Lucy returned to her bed to take a nap.

~Time Skip~

Levy's POV

*Ugh, my body hurts. What happened?* I slowly opened up my eyes and saw a white ceiling. *Huh, this isn't my room* I looked down and saw myself lying in a hospital bed. I looked to the side and saw Lucy sleeping in a similar bed. What I saw next freaked me out. Rogue was sitting beside my bed, his red eyes watching straight ahead.

"Hey there…" I said unsure. I seemed to snap him out of his mini trance.

"How are you feeling?" I knew he was trying to keep his voice plain, but I could make out the worry in it.

"Sore, but I'm sure I'll be fine." I answered. Rogue visibly relaxed. Hearing a yawn I looked over at Lucy again. She saw me and her face lit up.

"Levy! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Lucy asked. "I'm okay and I just feel a little tired." I said back

Sting seeing both of us awake stood up and walked to the space in front of the space in the middle of the beds. Rogue followed his example.

"Now that both of you are awake… We _need_ to know why you both left."

I looked over at Lucy and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. *Oh crack.*

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey Wolf here with my first real story. I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I tried to edit it the best I could, but I'm sure I missed a few. For this story, I'll try and make each chapter at least 2000 words or maybe a little under that. Review and tell me how it is so far please. Tips on how to write better would be appreciated as well. That's it for today folks. I'll try and update weekly, but since I'm on the traveling team for soccer, nothing is for sure. I wrote most of this on my iPhone, so again I'm sorry for all the mistakes. By the way, I'm not allowed to use bad words, so I'll be putting in weird substitutes close to what one sounds like.  
**

**Review please. Wolf out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV

"Okay we'll tell you." Lucy said surprising everyone. "But first can me and Levy talk in the bathroom privately?"

Sting and Rogue, seeing nothing wrong with it, put them in wheelchairs and rolled them to the girls' restroom.

Once the guys wheeled them to the restroom, they said that they would be waiting outside.

"Are we really going to tell them?!" Levy loudly whispered.

"Of course not! What are you thinking?" Lucy screamed whispered back.

"Ohhhh... Very sneaky Lucy." Levy said getting what she was planning.

"See that window, we're gonna climb out. Since they don't where we live, we'll just hide in our apartment." Lucy explained.

"You're awesome." Levy responded.

After a bit of struggling, the both of them were able to get out. Then they quickly jogged, as much as the bandages would allow, to their shared apartment.

~Back at the Hospital~

Still Normal POV

It'd been 10 minutes, since the girls had gone in the restroom and guys were still waiting patiently. Well, at least one of them.

"Come on, Rouge! Let's go check on them!" Sting whined.

"They're girls. It's only natural that they take a long time." Rogue sighed.

"They don't take THAT long." Sting replied.

"Sting. You are NOT going to go into the girls' restroom." Rogue said sternly.

~5 More Minutes of Arguing~

"You know what Sting?! I'LL go in there and check. I'm not going to let you and your perverse self go into that restroom!" Rogue broke out, finally fed up with Sting.

"I'm not perverse! And fine." Sting agreed unhappily.

Taking a minute to compose himself, Rogue walked into the restroom preparing to be yelled at.

What he found instead were two empty wheel chairs, an open window, and a piece of toilet paper with the word sorry written on it.

Rogue ran out and called out Sting, who began following him as soon as he ran out the restroom. He was smiling slightly as he thought to himself *As soon as we have them, they find a way to escape. Typical Lucy and Levy, nice to know they are still part of what they used to be.*

"Apparently, they haven't forgotten their ways of escaping. Maybe we shouldn't have asked too straightforwardly." Rogue explained. Sting got what he was saying and began looking for which way they probably went.

~With Lucy and Levy~

Still Normal POV

They were now peeking out the curtain seeing if the two males are coming that way.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Lucy whispered.

"I highly doubt they'll find our apartment out of all the places in Magnolia." Levy smartly whispered back.

"Why the heck are we whispering?!" Lucy scream whispered.

"I don't know. You were doing it first!" Levy whispered again.

"Well... Uh Levy? Levy? Levy?!" Lucy whispered to her blue-headed friend.

"What?!" the little bluenette broke out.

"Sp-sp-SPIDER!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh gosh! Where?!" Levy shouted in her panic.

"LEVY! LEVY! IT'S CRAWLING TOWARDS US!" Lucy said freaking out.

All around Magnolia, you could hear two ear-shattering shrieks.

"I threw a shoe at it. Did it hit?!" Levy replied out of breath from her scream.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it did." Lucy said calming down.

After a a minute or two of their panting, the two girls heard a knock at the door.

They looked at each other and said in unison, "Oh fudge."

They crept up to the door silently. Each of them put an eye to the door hole. At the door was…

NATSU and GAJEEL! ( A/N: I bet you thought it was Sting and Rogue huh :] I'm too nice to do that to Lucy and Levy.)

The blonde and the shorty let out a sigh of relief. Slowly they opened the door. When the males saw Lucy and Levy covered in bandages, their eyes were darker than night.

"Who did this to you?" Natsu asked deadly calm.

"Was it those two bananas?" Gajeel asked the same way as Natsu.

Lucy and Levy, freaked out because they've never seen them this mad before, were speechless. When Gajeel mentioned the duo, they snapped out of it and pulled the two into their house.

"Don't hurt them. Please." Levy and Lucy begged.

"Let us know what happened these past two days before we make any promises."

After they had explained what had happened (excluding the part if them escaping), Natsu and Gajeel had the unmistakeable look of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Luce. We should've walked you home. I understand if you're mad at me." Natsu said sadly.

"Shrimp… I'm sorry for not bein' there for ya. If ya mad at me I understand and I'll get outta 'ere." Gajeel muttered looking down.

The girls swiftly pulled them into a hug.

"It's not any of your faults. If anything it would be ours. We should've accepted your offer." Levy said speaking for the both of them . Lucy just nodded into Natsu's clothes.

Slowly the guys started to hug back. They stayed like that for awhile before breaking apart.

"Ya guys are going to school 'morrow?" Gajeel gruffly asked.

"Yup, we need to catch up on the work we missed." Levy happily said.

"Ya! We're gonna have an awesome time together tomorrow." Natsu said brightening the mood.

"We'll meet you up with you guys at school. I'm tired so you people need to go." Lucy said pointing at the pierced and pink-haired people.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow!" Natsu shouted walking out.

"Bye Shorty, Bunny Girl." Gajeel smirked because he knew how much the blonde hated his nickname for her.

"Gahhhh! I'll get you one day, Gajeel!" Lucy screamed.

~Time Skip to the Next Morning~

Still Normal POV

The girls still had bandages, but they were able to take some of them off.

"Come on Levy! We're gonna be late again!" Lucy yelled running around.

"You know I'm not a morning person. I'm going as fast as I can right now." Levy complained slowly walking toward the door.

-At School-

"You're lucky we made it right on time." Lucy said walking towards their classroom.

"Slow down, Lucy." Levy said trying to catch up to the speed-walking blonde.

When they walked into the classroom, everybody went silent. Everybody, except the four males, were surprised by the two girls covered in bandages.

"L-Levy, L-Lucy what happened?" Gildarts stuttered out.

"Um, w-we got... mugged?" Levy said unsurely.

"Ok then, please have a seat." Gildarts said obviously not believing it but deciding that it was none of his business.

You could see two guys just aching to get up and ask Lucy and Levy some questions. They never had a chance to, because the girls ran out when class ended, while Natsu and Gajeel blocked Sting and Rogue from following them.

Lucy and Levy avoided everyone that they personally knew, especially Erza. All of the day they were asked where they've been and what had happened to them. All they said is that they had gotten mugged and were okay. Luckily most people believed that, but some of them had a look telling them that they knew the girls were lying.

At the end of the day, the girls were tired of avoiding their close friends (excluding Natsu and Gajeel).

"Oi! Wait up!" Natsu yelled. Lucy and Levy turned around and saw Natsu and Gajeel jogging toward them.

"Ya really think we're gonna let ya guys walk home alone after what happened?" Gajeel grunted.

"But your apartment is the opposite way." Lucy argued.

"We don't care." Natsu said shrugging. With that the pink and black haired males walked the two beautiful girls home.

What the four know didn't know is that, they were being followed by two _very_ jealous guys.

After Natsu and Gajeel went home, Sting and Rogue walked up to Lucy and Levy's apartment door and knocked. While following them, Sting and Rogue had bought flowers and a giant card which they'd written _WE'RE SORRY FOR SCARING YOU._

Thinking that it was Natsu who forgot something, Lucy opened the door without checking first.

"L-l-Levy! You might want to come here." Lucy shouted. When Levy came to the door, she was both surprised and slightly happy. There, on the door step, was Sting holding flowers and Rogue was holding a card the said that they were sorry.

"Can we come in?" Sting asked nervously.

Giving a glance at Lucy, Levy responded,"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You can't ask anything related to why we left." Lucy continued.

"Fine. " Even though they wanted to know so badly, the boys would do anything to at least talk to them normally.

"Come on in and make yourself at home." Levy said walking to the living room area, Lucy following behind her.

The boys quickly walked in and closed the door. They started looking around and saw many pictures of Lucy and Levy with Natsu, Gajeel, and people they didn't know.

"Are you guys hungry? I made food." Lucy asked. There was still a little bit of tension between the girls and the guys, but at least they're now on a friendlier level.

Sting's head popped up at the mention of food. "What kind?"

"You're lucky tonight. I've made your favorite. Spaghetti with grilled chicken." Lucy said while smiling.

Rogue got a little bit excited, because he had loved Lucy's spaghetti. Many people tried to copy it but it never tasted the same. Levy would always cook the chicken for it and that was, what he thought, the best thing in the spaghetti.

Lucy and Levy saw the twinkle in the males' eyes and laughed. Right there, Sting and Rogue realized how much they had missed the girls' laughs and smiles.

Everyone got situated on the couch in front of the tv with plates of spaghetti. Sting and Rogue quickly devoured their food, missing the taste.

"Can we have some more?" Rogue shyly asked.

"Of course we made a lot. Help me get it?" Levy responded.

The two headed into the kitchen leaving the two blondes.

"How have you been?" Sting asked leaning forward.

"I've been fine. It's okay in Magnolia." Lucy said.

Sting was a little sad that she's been fine without him. "I missed you. I looked for months. At first I thought that you guys were kidnapped by another gang. You did a good job covering up your tracks." he said solemnly.

"Sting, stop. I know where this is heading. Please. I need to sort out what to do before I'm able to tell you anything. Let's avoid things related to the gang. It'll just make me feel even more guilt." Lucy pleaded.

Sting, not wanting to make her sad, dropped the subject. Trying to lighten up the mood, he said,"This is a nice place you've got here, Poppy(pronounced pop-e)."

You could see a tick mark appear on her forehead almost immediately. "It's not my fault I slipped into a popcorn maker and got a bunch of popcorn in my mouth!" she screamed. "Besides, that was a long time ago, Bee Boy."

Sting's head got its very own tick mark after she said that. "Okay, let me tell you one MORE time, Rogue was the one who pushed me into the beehive. And it was NOT funny." Sting said frowning, remembering how much it hurt.

They soon started an argument which led them to wrestling on the floor.

"Should we stop them?" Levy whispered.

"Naw, it's nice seeing them like this again." Rogue said chuckling at the memories of the blondes' fights.

"Yeah. They always used to do that. Well since you finished eating in here, wanna watch a movie?" Levy asked him.

"Sure, you can pick." Rogue said sitting on the couch again. In front of the couch were the blondes wrestling still.

Levy ended up putting on 'The Avengers'(A/N: I love this movie! I got it on DVD a month or two ago). Halfway through it, Sting and Lucy (finally) got tired of fighting and watched the movie too. Everybody soon fell asleep. Sting had his arm around Lucy's shoulders and Lucy was leaning into Sting. Rogue ha his head on Levy's lap because he "fell" *ahem positioned himself ahem* there and Levy had her feet on Lucy and her hands somehow landed on Rogue's face.

~In the Morning~

Natsu and Gajeel were worried about Lucy and Levy. One: they weren't at school and Two: Sting and Rogje weren't at school either.

"Gajeel! I'm going to their house at lunch. You coming?" Natsu asked.

"What do you think?! 'Course I'm coming, ya pink-haired idiot." Gajeel yelled.

At lunch, the two headed toward Lucy and Levy's house. They were given a spare key to get into the house. The boys were instructed to only use it in EMERGENCIES. The girls made that very clear to the both of them.

Lucy, Levy, Sting, and Rogue had slept in way too late. They had still not gotten up at noon. They had only moved their positions unconsciously. Now Levy was full on top of Rogue with Rogue hugging her to his chest. Sting and Lucy had fallen off the couch. Lucy was under Sting snuggling into his chest and using his arm as a pillow. Sting had one arm under her head and his other around her waist.

The four woke up when they heard a door slam open. Lucy and Sting noticed their positions first. Instead of jumping away, they stared into each others eyes without speaking. They were still blushing though. With Rogue and Levy, Levy stared at his face taking in every detail up close. Rogue took his hand and started playing with her blue, soft hair.

"WHAT THE CUCUMBER?!" Natsu and Gajeel both yelled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Merry early Christmas! Wolf here with my Christmas present to all the people reading this: A New Chapter! I hope you like it. I was going to end it at the little door scene, but I decided to make it longer. I didn't have a lot of time to edit this so sorry for all the mistakes. I hope you all have super Christmas! By the way, since I had a little StiCy scene in this one, I'll be putting a RoLe scene in the next chapter.**

**I want to _especially_ thank all the people who reviewed, favorited, or/and followed this story! I really means a lot to me that people actually like this story. I'm only in junior high and my parents say my writing style sucks, so I love how people are saying my story is good so far. And to all the people reading this: Thank You For Reading!**

**Remember to review and tell me how I'm doing with the story. Wolf out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Natsu and Gajeel's outburst had successfully snapped the guys and girls out of their own little world.

"Get off of her RIGHT NOW!" Natsu shouted, seething with fury.

Sting and Lucy scrambled up when they realized they were still on the floor.

"Natsu, calm down. He did nothing to me." Lucy said trying to calm the angered pinkette.

"Yeah, Natsu. I wasn't doing ANYTHING she didn't like." Sting added while smirking. *He needs to learn that Lucy's MINE.* He then swung an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy, too concerned with the situation, didn't shrug off his arm and instead leaned into him relaxing. Back when she was still the leader (actually co-leader) of the gang, she would always lean into Sting when she trying to relax. For some reason, it always calmed her.

Seeing this, Natsu became even more furious. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF LUCY!"

"Natsu, calm down. I don't want a fight breaking out in my apartment." Lucy demanded this time.

"Ya, we wouldn't want a fight breaking out. Do we?" Sting said teasingly.

"Shut The Duck Up!" Natsu yelled at him while he tackled Sting to the ground.

From there an all-out fight began. They jumped off the floor and got into fighting positions. Natsu, in his rage, just kept on charging forward punching and kicking. Sting, used to fighting enraged people, kept on dodging, blocking, and punching him to the floor when he was open.

Lucy, seeing that there was no way to stop them, sat down on the couch and watched how Levy was handling her problem.

~With Levy~

"Ya can get off 'em now." Gajeel said annoyed.

Much like Lucy and Sting, Rogue ad Levy scrambled to get off the floor and stand up.

"Gajeel, before you can say anything I want to tell you that Rogue did NOTHING to me." Levy said trying to, hopefully, avoid a fight between the black haired men.

"You don't want to start a fight with me, Gajeel." Rogue added with his emotionless voice. When Rogue fought, he would try to finish the opponent as quick, quiet, and stealthy as possible. He had lots of stamina it's just that he doesn't like it as much as Sting, who liked to show off his power.

"Is that a challenge, emo?" Gajeel growled out.

Rogue felt his eye twitch at Gajeel's nickname for him. "My name is NOT emo, it's Rogue. And my last statement was whatever you make of it." Rogue's voice was laced with annoyance.

"That's it, emo guy. I'm gonna teach ya lesson!" Gajeel yelled. Gajeel's style in fighting was just to find the weakness and aim for it or just punch and kick the other person until they have up.

Gajeel got a good hit to Rogue's face *well that's going to leave a mark* Rogue that as he stumbled back… only to bump into Levy.

Rogue saw that he was going to fall on top of Levy, so he grabbed her into his body and protected her head with his arm. Levy closed her eyes preparing to fall to the floor and get hurt.

Levy heard a thud, but she didn't really feel any pain. She opened eyes unsure of what to expect. When she did, she saw looking at her with worry in his eyes. Levy saw a black eye forming and carefully touched it. He flinched at the contact.

"Sorry to interrupt (Not!), but we're in the middle of a fight. No time for romance, Lover Boy." Gajeel said slightly jealous of Rogue, but covered it up by insulting him.

Rogue slowly got off Levy and picked her up bridal style. He set her down next to Lucy and went back to fighting to Gajeel, giving her a look of apology.

"We don't have a chance of stopping them do we?" Levy asked sighing.

"I have an idea of how to get them to stop." Lucy said smirking evilly.

Levy recognized that look in Lucy's eyes. "Well this can't be good." Levy muttered.

"Hey Levy. I think it's time to call up Minerva and Erza." Lucy said while still smiling.

"I'll call Minerva." Levy replied while sighing. *This isn't going to end well. I just know it* She got out her phone and called Minerva.

'Hello? Minerva speaking.'

'Hey. It's Levy.'

'Levy?! Oh my gosh! Where have you been?!'

'I'll explain later. I just need you to come here now. Sting and Rogue got into a fight and we can't stop them'

You could hear Minerva sigh over the phone. 'Where?'

'Easy Nyan Street apartment number 2356 in Magnolia.'

'Really?! Magnolia?! That's 5 freaking hours from here.'

'Take your time they don't seem like stopping soon'

'Fine. I'm coming. But you need to explain.'

'Call when you're an hour away. Bye'

'Okay. Bye'

"She's coming." Levy said to Lucy.

"Good we can call Erza later." Lucy replied.

~A Few Hours Later~

"I can't believe they're still going at it." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"What do you expect? They're boys and you know how long they can fight." Levy muttered back extremely annoyed with the fighting. Suddenly Levy's phone rang.

"You're here? Okay come quick." Levy turned to Lucy and told her that Minerva was here.

"Time to call Erza." Lucy said happily.

'Hey Erza! I'm having a little trouble at my house. Gajeel and Natsu keep fighting two of my other friends. You'll be over in 10? Great. Thanks.'

You could feel a dark, murderous aura come out of the phone when Lucy mentioned fighting.

"She's coming in10" Lucy told Levy. "Let the party begin."

Minerva arrived first. "Hey! Where have you two been?!" She asked.

"We'll explain later. Can you get those two to stop?" Levy asked pointing at Sting and Rogue, who were wrestling Natsu and Gajeel on the floor.

"Anything for you two." Minerva said smiling.

"Sting! Rogue! Get your dang apples off the floor! NOW!" Hearing Minerva's scary shouting voice, Sting and Rogue immediately got off the floor and went behind Lucy and Levy.

(Minerva is the only one besides Lucy and Levy that can stop Sting and Rogue from fighting. Sorry if Rogue seems OOC in the story. It's the only way this scene/whole story could work.)

Gajeel and Natsu burst out laughing at how scared Sting and Rogue were. "HAHAHA! You're afraid of THIS chick?!" Natsu said while laughing.

Right after that, the doorbell rang signaling Erza's arrival. Once Lucy opened the door, Erza came running in and punched Natsu and Gajeel right across their faces. Sending them head first into the wall.

"That was punishment for fighting while I was not here. You are lucky that I did not punch you hard. Next time though, I won't go easy on you." Erza said loud enough for the guys to hear and in a voice scary enough to frighten even the toughest men.

Sting and Rogue stared horrified at Erza. *Another Minerva?!* they thought in horror. *That punch was easy?!* They also thought imagining what a hard punch from her was like.

Erza's head suddenly popped up. "That stinky perfume. That annoying aura." She suddenly turned around. "Minerva." She growled.

"Erza Scarlet. Never thought I'd see your losing butt again." Minerva said smirking.

"Don't forget who lost against me multiple times before." Erza said.

"You cheated." Minerva replied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Erza replied.

"I won against you in half of the matches we had." Minerva boasted.

"Guess who won the other half." Erza's face was clearly showing her annoyance.

"Wanna settle this right now, Titania?" Minerva said Erza's nickname in disgust.

"Come at me, Minerva." Erza was ready to take on Minerva another time.

(A/N: Erza and Minerva both do MMA and have a rivalry that's known world-wide. Lucy and Levy oblivious to the MMA world, had not known about this.)

*Here comes WWIII* Everybody watching thought as they saw the two MMA fighters get ready.

The guys hurried to move all the breakable things and the furniture. They barely got the things out of the way when the two began.

(I actually know nothing about MMA, so what I would suggest is look up a video of MMA women fighting.)

So after getting multiple bruises and maybe one or two broken ribs each, Minerva lost against Erza. It was actually very close. Erza was able to get a final punch to her jaw for the winning move.

"Lucky shot, Scarlet." Minerva said sitting up.

"Maybe, but I still won." Erza replied smugly.

Seeing Minerva's eye twitch, Lucy was quick to jump in. "Enough fighting for today guys. Let's get you patched up and out of here."

That shut the two up, because their injuries were starting to hurt. They would never actually _admit_ that the other's hits hurt though.

Lucy and Levy bandaged their scratches and reset their broken ribs. Erza was shocked that they knew how to do all those things. The girls had never done that before from what she had seen. She had thought they only knew how to treat simple things, not resetting bones.

"How do you know the proper way to reset bones?" Erza asked curiously. Truth be told, Natsu and Gajeel were surprised that they were able to do those things to.

"…Around?" Levy answered unsurely. In fact, the girls learned how to do all types of medical stuff, so people who got injured during gang fights wouldn't have to go to the hospital.

Not wanting to pry anymore, Erza changed the subject. "So how do you know Minerva?"

"Ummm… we used to… go to school together." Lucy answered this time. Levy gave Minerva a begging look to go along with it. Minerva, understanding that Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel didn't know about Lucy and Levy's gang life, decided to play along with it.

"Yeah, we were best of buddies in first to eighth grade. Until, that is, they suddenly moved away." Minerva said backing up Lucy's statement. She gave Lucy and Levy a sharp look at the end of her last sentence though.

"Is that so?" Erza said thinking out loud. She turned towards Lucy again, who under her gaze moved slightly behind Minerva who gave a small smile at Lucy's antics. "Okay, well I'll be off then. I have an important match in two weeks and I need to rest up. Natsu! Gajeel! You will be leaving with me to ensure you will not fight here again today."

Even though they wanted to stay, they didn't want to risk another punch from the red-haired beauty. Natsu and Gajeel waved at the girls and glared at Sting and Rogue before they left.

"Now that they left, you have some explaining to do." Minerva said in a serious tone. She, Sting, and Rogue turned to the blonde and blue haired girls.

"We don't want a lie. We _need _the truth. You know what happened to the gang? The Blood Diamonds took over most of our territory. They took over our base two weeks after you guys disappeared. Every one of our strong members were out searching for you and information about what happened to you, when they attacked. We were virtually helpless with only Loke and me there, of course with a couple of weaker people there too." Minerva explained. (A/N: Yes, I am making Loke an original gang member. We'll hear more about him in later chapters.)

Hearing that the gang that **they** built was attacked made the girls instantly mad. They felt guilty for leaving, but when they remembered _why_ they left they felt a little better. It was finally time to tell some people why they really left, Lucy began.

"Have you ever heard of White Devil?" Levy asked. Minerva, Sting, and Rogue paled a little when they heard that name, but nodded.

"We encountered him, while Levy and I were out scouting." Lucy continued. At that the three others immediately frowned and their eyebrows creased.

"He came saying… saying that all of the gang would be killed." Levy said closing her eyes remembering it. At that moment, Sting, Rogue, and Minerva were staring at the two with wide, unbelieving eyes.

**Author's Note**

**Wolf here. Hahaha some people must be mad that I ended it there. I updated a little early so it's not as long as the other chapters though. Now to the main point.**

**I NEED HELP. I can't think of any good names for Lucy and Levy's gang. I really need to find one for me to do the next chapter. I don't care if it's really weird, it just needs to sound a little intimidating and fierce, nothing like Fluffy Unicorns please. Just review or pm me a suggestion. I will accept anything and as a bonus to the person whose name I pick I will write a Fairy Tail fic for them. I will do any pairing. Please send in names for the gang :) Btw, I will be looking for names until December 30****th****, so send in names fast.**

**That's it for today folks. Wolf out.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Normal POV

"He said that other gangs were beginning to think we were too powerful. They were planning to team up and kill everyone at our base." Levy continued.

"White Devil said that by disappearing, only one gang would be sent to take over the base in your guys' disarray."

"Who would be able to get the gangs together though? Last time I checked, we all hated each other!" Sting said shocked by the new info.

"He didn't say any names specifically but he said they went by Salamander and Black Steel of a gang called Dragon's Nightmare." Lucy explained. (A/N: Can anyone guess who they're going to be? XD)

"Pfft. What kind of names are Salamander and Black Steel. Laaaame." Sting said trying to lighten the mood. Everybody proceeded to stare at him with eyes saying 'Really?! Now?!'.

"... Anyways, why did White Devil even warn you guys?" Minerva said breaking the silence.

"Well... He's kind of... our gang's undercover member." Levy replied wondering how they would take it.

"You mean to say, that White Devil, the 3rd in command in Sword Storm, is actually OUR undercover member?" Rogue asked surprised.

"Yup." Lucy answered.

*Dang, how many secrets are they keeping?* Sting, Rogue, and Minerva wondered.

"Now it's our turn to ask questions." Lucy stated.

"If you said that only you and Loke were there, what happened to Loke?" Lucy asked talking to Minerva.

"He... He got captured by the members of Blood Diamond by distracting the people that were going to capture me." Minerva said looking guilty.

"They took some of OUR members as PRISONERS?" Levy asked looking mad.

"Yeah, we were planning to rescue them but other gangs kept on attacking our territory and members until we had only about 50 members and our backup base in Brocker." Sting answered.

"We need you guys to come back. Everybody in the gang is losing hope to ever bounce back. Getting you guys back would pump us up again." Rogue pleaded.

Lucy and Levy had another silent conversation through their eyes.

"Okay we'll come back, but we're going to need some help if we want to get our base back." Lucy decided.

"Who?" Everybody, but Levy, asked Lucy.

"Let's go meet them. Follow me." Levy said walking out.

"You know it's kinda scary how you guys read each other's minds right?" Sting asked still creeped out even after all these years.

"Meh." Lucy answered.

After that they just walked in silence down the street, until they stopped about 10 minutes after. They had stopped in front of a two-story house.

Lucy and Levy walked up to the door and instead of knocking like everybody thought they would, they just walked straight in.

"You coming?" called Levy. They then hurriedly walked into the house.

"Make yourself at home." Lucy said while sitting on the couch.

"Anybody want a water?" Levy shouted from the kitchen. She heard four yeses. Levy brought in the waters and sat down next to Lucy.

"Why are you guys so comfortable here?" Minerva asked.

"We've been here like a hundred times before. It's no biggie." Lucy answered nonchalantly.

"He should be here in a few seconds." Levy muttered. Right after she said that, they heard the front door open.

"Hey Jellal! You're running low on water!" Lucy yelled. They heard someone muttering something along the lines of 'why me' and 'really again?!

"What do you want now, Lucy, Levy?" A blue-headed guy said coming into the living room.

"We're here to cash in the favors you, your brother, and your cousin owes us." Levy stated.

"By the way, you and Seigrain boxing right?" Lucy added.

Jellal sighed knowing it couldn't be good that they were cashing in three favors at the same time then asked, "Yeah, what do you need us to do?"

"I need you and Seigrain to beat up some guys and I need Bora to hook us up with some firepower." Lucy answered.

"Why?" Jellal asked simply.

"First Jellal, I want you to meet Sting, Rogue, and Minerva. Members of the gang called Hell Hounds.

"Dang it Lucy, Levy, you got involved with a fudging gang?!" Jellal said losing his cool.

"We're only helping them get their base back." Levy said calmly.

"What?!" yelled the other 3 people.

"We agreed to go back to get your base back. We aren't going fully back in. We CAN'T go back." Lucy was the one who answered the 3 surprised people.

"You know what? Fine, Bora's coming in about an hour and my brother are going to be here in 10. You can explain to them what's happening." Jellal said trying to calm down.

Lucy and Levy smiled and leaned back into the couch, satisfied.

~Time Skip~

After some persuading, Seigrain was in. Bora was able to get them a couple assault rifles, two snipers, one rpg, about 30 grenades, multiple handguns, one flamethrower, four machine guns, and a butt-load of ammo. (Bora owns a gun/war shop and he sometimes does some underground work)

"Ok, so meet us at the dock of Brocker at 8. From there we'll head into the base, explain what's going to happen, and do it." Lucy said finishing the talk about the plan. The blue-headed brothers were surprised about how thorough the plan was. They had no idea Lucy and Levy were able to come up with a complex but still somehow simple plan so quickly.

"Sting, Rogue, and Minerva head back to Brocker and prep the members. Bring almost all the weapons back with you and pass them out. Lucy and I will be keeping two assault rifles for ourselves and one handgun each for Jellal and Seigrain." Levy explained.

"The Fernandezes will be heading with us to Brocker." Lucy said to them. "We will meet up on Saturday and start the assault on Sunday."

"That's it, so we're going home now to rest up. You people should too. It's going to be a long weekend." Levy finished. (It's Wednesday by the way.)

They said their goodbyes and walked home with the rifles somehow hidden.

(A/N: I just realized I haven't been writing how they dressed O.O for the school clothes: just like in the OVA

regular clothes: I'll leave this to your imagination just have it look really cool in your head for each of them.

gang clothes: Lucy- Edolas outfit minus the metal shoulder pad, skull clip, and white sleeve; outfit all black w/ exception of metal stuff Levy- Edolas outfit the top goes down until a little above her bellybutton though and her shorts go down until it's past her knees; the straps are also thicker and the colors are black, dark red, and blue.

The gang outfit is for future reference. That's probably all the description for the outfit I'm going to give unless they're wearing something special.)

~Next Morning~

"Levy, wake up! We're late to school again! Do you know how many days we've already missed?!" Lucy shouted. She was already dressed and ready to go but Levy hasn't even gotten out of bed.

"Levy, I swear if you don't get your apple out of bed." Lucy let the sentence hang.

"I'm up. I'm up. No need to threaten. What time is it by the way?" Levy asked getting out of bed.

"8:30" Lucy responded, obviously annoyed.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" Levy yelled, now running around.

The girls had stayed up late getting everything ready, like medical supplies, extra ammo, etc. They had trouble finding a place to hold the two rifles. They had settled for having one under the floorboards and another in a secret compartment in the wall.

~Another Time Skip~ (I'm sorry. I'm too lazy)

Lucy and Levy arrived at the beginning of third period. They were too lazy to run and since they were already late and were on their way, the girls walked the whole way.

"It should be free period, so I think we're good." Levy told her sister figure.

"Yeah, we should be fine." Lucy replied.

When they walked in, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the people who hadn't been to school in a few days.

"Nice of you guys to show up." Their teacher for that period, Macao-sensei, stated while still sitting at his desk. "The all of work you've missed is with Gray."

They walked and sat down in their seats. Slowly, everybody resumed their conversations. By now, Lucy and Levy don't have any more bandages.

Erza, who sits in front of them, turned around. "Where were you yesterday?" she asked curiously.

"With a friend, don't worry about it Erza." Lucy said to her red-headed friend.

"If you say so, but remember if you ever need me all you have to do is call." Erza said sighing. *They've been more distant for some reason. I'll look into it later. On second thought, those two delinquents, Sting and Rogue, weren't here yesterday too. They aren't here today either. Something's up and I'm going to find out.*

~At Lunch~

"Lucy, Levy! Over here!" a raven haired man yelled. Lucy and Levy walked over to the table where all their friends were at and sat down. The people at the table were Mira, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Laxus, Juvia, Bisca and now them. (Big Table! O.O)

"Where were you guys yesterday?" Gray asked while handing them their work.

They thanked him and told everyone at the table they were with friends. Their friends just waved it off and welcomed them back.

"Do you want to come with us to bowl? Everybody's coming, even Laxus and Gajeel," Mira asked.

"When is it?" Lucy asked.

"Sunday night at 6." Mira answered.

"Ohhhh, then sorry guys we can't come." Levy said apologetically.

"Why not?" Mira asked pouting.

"We, we are…. going on a double date?" Lucy replied nervously.

Levy then smacked Lucy's arm. "Why'd you tell them that?!" she yelled.

Lucy was about to respond, but she felt some eyes in the cafeteria staring at her. She turned back to the table who were staring the two girls, except for two males looking down.

"Eeeeee! Is it true?! Is it true, Levy?!" Mira excitedly said breaking the silence.

"Uhhhhh, yeah. We actually are going on a double date." Levy answered.

"Oh hey! Look at the time! We need to get going Levy. We don't want to miss… that thing we have! Bye guys!" Lucy yelled hurriedly while dragging Levy out.

"Is it just me or they acting really suspiscious?" Laxus asked. Everybody just stared at him. "I was just asking."

"Well, I'm going to get a head start to class. See you later guys." Jellal said leaving.

"I have a perfect idea! Instead of going bowling, we should spy on Lucy and Levy and see who the mystery guys are!" Mira suddenly shouted.

"I've been wondering why they were acting distant. Maybe it's because of these mystery guys. I'll come." Erza decided.

"Whatever." Laxus responded.

"I've got nothing better to do, so yeah I'm in." Gray put in his vote.

"Juvia is going if Gray-sama is going!" Juvia yelled.

"Sure, I'm up for some spying. Besides Alzack's sick so I have nothing better to do." Bisca said.

"I have a date with alcohol, so I can't come." Cana slurred.

"Natsu? Gajeel? Are you guys coming?" Mira asked.

"Fine," Natsu said giving in. Gajeel just grunted his approval and continued eating his beef jerky which suspiciously smelled like metal.

"Yay! I assume they're going to meeting at 6, so we'll meet up at 5:30 and stake out their house." Mira explained. Everybody nodded in agreement.

~On Sunday~

Lucy and Levy told the boys to dress like they're going to the beach. The girls would hide their rifles in their beach bags, and the boys would just put their handguns in their swim shorts waistband.

Seigrain and Jellal drove up to Lucy and Levy's apartment at 6 and knocked on the door.

"Hey! You guys ready to go?" Seigrain greeted.

"Yup, all set for Brooker." Levy answered.

"You guys do know our friends think we're going on a double date right?" Lucy asked.

"It's alright as long as Erza doesn't get the wrong idea." Jellal said turning red. They all laughed at how embarrassed he was getting. To get back at Lucy, Jellal threw her over his shoulder and spun around.

"Ahhhhhh! Jellal! Stop it!" Lucy screamed. After a minute of continuous spinning, Jellal finally put Lucy down. He started laughing like crazy with Seigrain and Levy about how Lucy's face looked while he was doing that.

"That wasn't funny!" Lucy shouted while turning red with embarrassment. She slapped Jellal's arm several times to get him to stop laughing.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Jellal said giving in.

"You should have seen your face Lucy!" Levy said while still laughing. Suddenly getting an ingenious idea,Seigrain picked Levy up by her waist, crushing her against his chest, and started spinning her for a full minute. Levy was screaming continuously about not dropping her. When she was finally let down, she turned red just like Lucy.

"That wasn't funny, Seigrain!" Levy yelled while kicking his shin. Even though it hurt, Seigrain was still chuckling at how Levy had screamed and looked. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" he said even though he was still smiling.

"Come on guys. We don't want arrive late to Brocker." Jellal said pulling Lucy by her hand to the car.

"Okay. Come on Levy, don't want to be left behind," Seigrain said while taking her hand and pulling her to the car faster. Lucy and Levy just let themselves be pulled to the black Hummer.

Lucy sat up front with Jellal who was driving, talking to him about random stuff. Levy and Seigrain sat in the back, currently she was asking about the school he went to, Era Academy in the town over.

~Let's Go To Mira's Group~

They waited for an hour until the group saw a black Hummer going down the road.

"Hey guys! Look! A black Hummer! I think it's stopping at their apartment."Laxus pointed out. Sure enough it did.

"Hey Erza. Juvia's wondering, isn't that Jellal's car." Juvia asked

"Yeah, Juvia it is." Erza answered shocked.

The whole group watched from behind some bushes, as two blue-headed twins came out of the vehicle.

"Seigrain? Jellal? What are they doing here?" Mira wondered out loud.

The boys fixed themselves before knocking at the door. They were too far to hear any of the conversation but they saw Lucy and Levy come out with beach bags. They were all talking until Jellal suddenly turned unusually red. Suddenly, Jellal threw Lucy over her shoulder and started spinning.

"So these are the guys, the girls are going on a date with." Mira muttered.

*Is that why he's never asked me out? He likes Lucy all along. I thought we had something special between us. Dang you, Lucy. No! Bad Erza! Don't think like that! Lucy's your friend, you should be happy for her.* Erza was very conflicted with herself about what was happening.

Mira, Juvia ( she was just imagining it was her and Gray), and Bisca were fawning over how cute Lucy and Jellal were being, but didn't say it out loud out of respect of Erza and Natsu. Natsu was fighting the urge to just go over there and grab Lucy for himself. He just couldn't figure out why though (-_- Dense Natsu).

When it was Levy's turn to be spun, Gajeel broke a rock by squeezing it too hard (hahaha jealous Gajeel :P). Mira, Juvia, and Bisca found it even more difficult to keep quiet when Seigrain spun Levy. Mira practically passed out when Jellal and Lucy and Levy and Seigrain grabbed hands. Laxus had to catch her so she wouldn't hurt herself by falling.

"Uhhhhh, should we follow them or have we got enough info?" Gray asked.

"I think we should give them their privacy. We can ask them what happened on Monday." Mira answered. With that they all went home. Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza had some thinking to do that night.

~Back to Lucy and Levy~

They arrived at the docks at 7:50 ten minutes early. They had changed into their gang clothes (for Jellal and Seigrain, just picture them in regular gang clothes that are black for Jellal and dark blue for Seigrain) at a stop they made to get more gas.

Lucky for them, Minerva, who was wearing something similar to Lucy, was already there.

"Ah, I missed seeing you in those clothes." Minerva said dramatically, while hugging both of them. She just nodded toward Jellal and Seigrain in acknowledgement.

"Well let's get going. The base is in warehouse 13." Minerva spoke, walking toward the warehouse.

When they were right outside the warehouse, they saw the symbol of the Hell Hounds, the paw of a dog with claws outstretched made of what looked like flames. They waited for a moment before Lucy and Levy kicked open the doors.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Wolf here. I ended the contest early. I really need to start going by the dates I set. I wanted to continue writing so badly, so I just came up with the name Hell Hounds. Even though I didn't pick any of the names suggested, I'll still write a one-shot (I'm still really sorry for not picking any of the names.). Just review what pairing you want and whatever pairing has the most votes I'll do. **

**I decided to put a twist in the story, for a hint about it you can look back to the beginning of the chapter. White Devil's identity will be revealed later on. I think some of you will be surprised who White Devil actually is. Hehehehe I'm planning something good here guys. **

******Yay! I made this chapter above 3k+ words, a thousand over my set goal. How'd you guys like the little JeLu and SeVy part? Don't worry about that the most I'm going to put them is a very close brother-sister relationship.**

******If you haven't guessed already, I'm not really a person to add all the Japanese suffixes and stuff. So... sorry if you're upset about that, I'm probably just going to add the -sama for Gray when Juvia is speaking to him.** Tell me how you like (or don't like) the name of the gang or story. By the way, sorry for all the mistakes I probably made.  


**Stay Tuned. Wolf out **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~At Hell Hounds Secondary Base~

Minerva, Rogue, and Sting had come back with loads of weapons, but had refused to tell anyone where they got it from.

They had just told everyone to get ready to battle. They had not said anything else, because of that everybody got a little on edge but still the loud, rowdy bunch they were.

Capricorn, a really tall, fit man, was the bartender there. He could fight pretty well, but was out searching for Lucy and Levy when Blood Diamonds attacked.

Virgo, a pink haired woman who always wears a maid outfit, uses chains and a drill and she always asks for punishment after doing something.

Aquarius, a long, blue-haired mermaid-like woman, likes to use fire hoses when possible and usually has a mean attitude (nice on the inside). Scorpio, her boyfriend, was also captured.

Sagittarius, a weird black-haired man, is a master archer that likes to use long bows and crossbows and he has a habit of saying moshi moshi after his sentences.

Everybody was doing their own little thing, whether it was yelling at other members or screaming random things, when the doors to the warehouse burst open, causing a lot of dust to fly up.

Immediately, everybody had their guns pointed at the door, except for Sting and Rogue who were watching from the second floor where no one but level 5 members were allowed.

"Is that the way to welcome us back?" Someone said in a teasing voice. Everybody was caught off guard by the voice that was so familiar.

"You wouldn't think that they've missed us at all." Another very familiar voice said. Everybody, still keeping their weapons up, waited in anticipation to see who they thought it would be.

They saw five figures step out of the dust. Minerva was at the side, the brothers were on opposite sides, and the two supposedly missing people in the middle.

"L-l-Lucy? Levy?" Capricorn spluttered out surprised.

"Miss us?" Levy replied in a teasing voice with a smirk on her face.

Aquarius snapped out of it after Capricorn. She brought out her fire hose, that was attached to the installed fire hydrant, and spayed them full power.

Lucy, expecting this, brought out her steel shield and blocked the incoming water.

"Awwww, you missed me that much Aquarius." Lucy said to her. You could see Aquarius getting an annoyed tick mark on her face.

"What's with all this silence? This doesn't seem like the gang Hell Hounds?!" Levy yelled. After she said that, everybody broke out in cheers for their returned leaders.

"That's more like it." Levy muttered. After cheering, a huge man came up to them.

"Nice to see you again, Orga." Lucy greeted him.

"Now that you're back, are you going to be taking the leader positions back?" He asked gruffly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Lucy responded.

"What about all the people who actually_ stayed_? The ones who didn't leave. The ones trying to move up in the gang." Orga countered, angry that they just waltzed in and are trying to just take back the leader positions like they never left.

"Don't worry. We're only staying to get back the main base. But on the subject of who's the leader, anybody wanna try and beat us?" Levy shouted to everyone. Orga, Sting, Rogue, and Rufus stepped up to face them.

"Why aren't you fighting Minerva?" Orga asked.

"Why bother? I already know I'm going to lose if I try." The questioned person shrugged.

"Jellal, you get Orga. Seigrain, you get Rufus. Time to show everybody how well you can fight. No weapons everybody, we fight barehanded." Lucy said stating the rules.

"No way I'm fighting him! I want to fight you!" Orga shouted his displeasure.

"If you're able to beat him, then you can fight one of us." Levy said calmly. Orga still looked angry, but kept his mouth shut. (A/N: I feel bad for making Orga sound like a bad guy. Oh well)

"Let's go to the back area. It has more space back there. There will be one match at a time. Jellal and Orga will be first. I will be refereeing." Minerva said stepping up.

Once everybody was situated in the back area where the fighting ring is, Minerva began the fight. "BEGIN!" She shouted.

Orga took the first move, thinking it would be easy to beat his tattooed opponent. He made a swing at Jellal's face. Jellal just took a step back. Orga tried again, only for Jellal to keep dodging it. This went on for some time, until Orga was exhausted. Only then did Jellal make his move. He punched Orga continuously, not giving him anytime to counter or block. Jellal ended it by doing one last uppercut.

"WINNER: JELLAL!" Minerva shouted. "Somebody help Orga out of the ring please." she said after. A couple other members carried him to a bench where they him laid down.

"NEXT BATTLE: SEIGRAIN VS. RUFUS! BEGIN!" Minerva yelled next.

This time they both went towards each other right off the bat. After giving each other a few punches, they separated assessing the other. Seigrain's thoughts * I see... He fights fast but hits soft. I'm going to need to dodge quickly but hit hard. I might need to take a few punches to get close though*. Seigrain suddenly charged at Rufus with fists flying. Rufus, not expecting an attack like that, was unprepared and took most of the hits. The masked member turned the tables when Seigrain missed a punch. He did a barrage of quick, punches. Seigrain surprised everyone when he caught one of Rufus's fists and started punching Rufus using his own fist. Before Rufus could react, Seigrain let go of him and did a final punch to the stomach. Effectively knocking his opponent out.

"WINNER: SEIGRAIN!" Minerva yelled. "Somebody get Rufus out." The same people laid Rufus on a bench beside Orga.

"NEXT MATCH: LEVY VS. ROGUE!" Minerva announced. "BEGIN!"

Levy and Rogue both wanted to end this match fast. Levy started out doing rapid kicks. Rogue was having a troublesome time blocking them and got hit by a few. He was able to grab one of her feet though and spun it, causing her to spin to the ground. Levy was able to bounce off the floor with her hands and flip to her feet. This time Rogue came to her punching. Levy was able to block or redirect all of his punches. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it behind her, causing Rogue to fall forward. Levy, seizing the opportunity, hit the back of his neck with her elbow. Rogue got knocked unconscious from the blow.

"WINNER: LEVY!" Minerva said. "Someone get Rogue off the floor."

"Don't worry, I've got him." Levy responded smiling. She dragged him to where they were sitting and started treating his forming bruises.

"FINAL MATCH: LUCY VS. STING! BEGIN!" Minerva shouted.

"I hope you've gotten stronger, Bee Boy." Lucy spoke smirking.

"You bet'cha Poppy." Sting replied cockily. He ran forward first, fists ready to punch.

Lucy side stepped at the last moment and knees him in the stomach. When he was bent over, she delivered a swift, downwards kick to his butt (she used Lucy Kick XD). Sting fell on his face and then kicked Lucy's feet out from under her. Lucy used her hands from completely falling and flipped back up. Sting got up quickly and started trying to kick her (like side kicks, flying kicks, roundhouses, etc.). Lucy blocked each one easily and then similar to Rogue, she grabbed one of his feet and spun him. Surprised by this, Sting was not able to cushion the fall and ended up flat on his back. Lucy went above Sting and gave him a hard punch to the head, knocking him out.

"That was for calling me Poppy." Lucy said while dragging Sting out of the arena by his foot.

"WINNER: LUCY!" Minerva said closing up.

"Nice moves out there Jellal, Seigrain." Levy complimented when she saw the two walking towards her and Lucy.

"Yeah, great job you two." Lucy said smiling.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourselves." Jellal replied.

"Yeah thanks. Never knew you guys had it in you." Seigrain complimented back.

"No, really you guys were great. I knew you were awesome at fighting, but I didn't expect you to be THAT good. Especially you Seigrain, that trick where you took punches just to get close y was really smart." Levy praised. Seigrain slightly blushed at the compliment.

"You too Jellal. Orga's actually really strong. You took him on like he was nothing to you. I also loved your strategy of him getting himself tired before striking." Lucy continued to compliment Jellal. Jellal also had a hint of pink on his face when she said that.

"Well we can't forget about how fast Levy was able to block Rogue's punches. I mean, wow! I could only see like half of them, and then Levy comes and is able to stop all of them like paper." Seigrain said, taking his turn to praise Levy. Levy, embarrassed by his compliments, turned cherry red. She failed at trying to hide it with her hair.

"You were great too, Lucy. I heard how hard you kicked Sting's butt, literally. It must have been brutal to be him. Remind me not to get on your bad side. Your form when blocking was spectacular. Yours too, Levy. I couldn't have done better myself." Jellal said next. Lucy's face turned as red as Erza's hair. She tried to hide it by looking away, but like Levy, she failed.

Sting and Rogue, who woke up a few minutes ago, saw the blushing fest going on and decided to head over (Haha they're jealous again :P).

"Hey! Nice fight guys!" Sting yelled getting near. The group turned to face the duo coming towards them.

"Sting, Rogue you're awake! Well good job in the fight. All you need to do is think of a strategy first, instead of rushing in for you Sting. Kind of like Jellal." Lucy explained to Sting. Jellal, again, had the tiniest hint of red on his face.

"For you Rogue, you need to change up your punching style. It was too easy to predict where your punches were going to be. That's what made it easy for me to block them. Take Seigrain for example, he's not usually a head-on fighter, but for this match he changed it up. He surprised Rufus by doing that, Rufus was caught off-guard by the change." Levy told the black-haired man. Seigrain was embarrassed by her comments again.

Having their mistakes pointed out made the guys angry and sad. They were suddenly in an emo corner, the girls didn't know they had, sulking.

"Hey. We didn't mean it like that. You were still great out there." Lucy tried cheering them up.

"Yeah, you guys have gotten way stronger. It's just that Lucy and I haven't been sitting on our butts the whole two years. Every year for summer break, we would camp in the woods training and fighting bears for food." Levy tried next when Lucy's cheering didn't work.

"Speaking of that, it would have been so much easier fighting the animals if Plue was there." Something in Lucy's head went off. "Hey, where is Plue exactly?"

Sting and Rogue had come out of the corner from Levy's coaxing. "He just goes around the docks. No dog catcher would dare go near him. He still has the Hell Hound symbol on his chest. If they even put a leash on him, they know they're going to be dealing with us." Rogue answered Lucy's question.

"Here I'll call him, Lucy. PLUUUUUEEEEEEE!" Levy screamed so loud you could hear it in a two-mile radius. After a minute or two, the doors suddenly opened.

A gigantic, pure white Irish Wolfhound came bounding in. His muzzle was an odd orange color, which has been that way since his birth. On his chest was a red symbol of Hell Hounds. He headed straight towards Levy, who had called his name. Happy to finally see her and Lucy again, Plue jumped on them at the same time. Once they hit the floor, he wasted no time licking them to death. The girls were laughing at how silly Plue was.

When they were finally able to get Plue off of them, Jellal and Seigrain went to help them up. But when they went close to Lucy and Levy, Plue jumped in front of them and started growling. Not afraid, Jellal and Seigrain just stood there. Okay maybe only Seigrain was not afraid because as soon as he started growling, Jellal jumped into Seigrain's arms.

Lucy quickly took a picture of Jellal in Seigrain's arms, before calling Plue off. "Plue, down." She commanded.

The hound quickly laid down, only to roll onto his back to ask for a belly rub. Levy laughed before complying. Seeing that Plue stopped growling, Jellal jumped out of Seigrain's arms and started walking toward Lucy like nothing happened.

Jellal helped Lucy up and Seigrain helped Levy up. After Jellal helped Lucy up, he asked," Ummmm Lucy, what is that? I'm pretty sure it's a miniature horse."

Lucy laughed when he called the dog a horse and explained that Irish Wolfhounds are supposed to be big. The only thing abnormal about Plue is his fur color.

~A Few Hours Later~

After all the partying and questions, Lucy and Levy with Jellal and Seigrain confronted Minerva, Sting, and Rogue.

"Did you explain to them the plan?" Levy asked.

"Not yet. We were planning to do that tomorrow morning, so it's fresh in their minds." Minerva answered.

"Oh and by the way where do you guys, want your gang stamps?" Sting added getting the stamps out.

"Don't worry guys. It's only to show that you're in our gang. It takes a month or two to come off though." Lucy told the blue-headed brothers.

"It's alright. We were thinking of joining the gang anyways. It's nothing like we originally thought it would be, it's way more fun." Jellal replied for the both of them.

Lucy got a golden mark on the right side of stomach and Levy got a mark the same shade as her hair on the left side of her stomach. Jellal got the same color as Lucy in the middle of his chest and Seigrain got his mark in the middle of his chest too.

"You guys are officially part of the family now." Minerva said smiling.

"Remember, we only came back to get the main base in Satonia. Then Levy and I are out. We already told you guys why we left; we're not going to fully come back until we talk things over with White Devil." Lucy reminded them. The three nodded showing they understood.

"Who is White Devil?" Rogue asked.

"For W.D.'s own protection, we will not be telling you his identity." Levy said in a serious tone.

Out of nowhere, a huge jet of water blasted Lucy and Levy to the wall.

"Hahaha! Didn't expect that one, did ya?!" Aquarius said while lay laughing. She was holding a fire hose with water dripping out of it.

"You blueberry!" Lucy yelled at the laughing woman, while getting off the floor dripping wet.

"That was for disappearing." Aquarius said calming down.

"You didn't have to spray us into the wall!" Levy shouted while running towards Aquarius with Lucy.

"DOUBLE LUCY/LEVY KICK!" They screamed while kicking Aquarius in the face at the same time.

"Ah, I missed doing that." Lucy sighed remembering the good times.

"Well, we better get to sleep. We have a fight tomorrow. Rest well everyone!" Levy shouted walking to her shared room with Lucy.

~Time Skip- Beginning of the Fight~

"Remember, try not to kill any. Just maim, severely injured, or unconscious. We don't want to deal with dead bodies at the moment people." Lucy told everyone through ear pieces. Everybody had one so they could hear orders clearly.

"Okay, flash bombs go." Five people stepped up and threw flash bombs through the window.

"Snipers, keep a look-out for cops or possible back-up." Levy told the people stationed up on the rooftops.

"Move in! Move in!" shouted Lucy.

"WE ARE HELL HOUNDS!" Lucy and Levy screamed coming through the doors.

What presumed to be the leader of the gang, came out from his room on the second floor.

"Oh really? All I see are a bunch of kitty-cats." He spat.

"Even cats have claws." Levy responded glaring at the tattooed man.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello! Wolf here. I wanted to give credits to Shinju-chu for reminding me about me about Plue and giving me an idea of how to add him in. How do you guys like how I put Plue in? I wanted to make him a slightly big dog, because he's going to be like the attack/guard dog of the gang.**

**I also realized I HAVEN"T BEEN DOING THE DISCLAIMER! I hadn't realized it until last night in bed. I'm so sorry so the disclaimer I'm about to do will be for the entire story. **

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**I think I might be revealing who White Devil is in the next chapter. I'm not sure whether to do it now or later in the story. The character will actually be playing a pretty important role actually. So I'm still trying to decide. Also in the next chapter, it will have all the fighting scenes in the battle. **

**I still need a pairing suggestion to do my one-shot on by the way. I have an idea of what the plot will be, but I need the paring to make everything work. Thank you to everyone that has been following/favoriting/ reviewing my story.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you're thinking of the story so far. I guess that's it. Bye for now, Wolf out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal POV

"Dang it. It seems like their whole gang is here." Levy said to Lucy while fighting the leader. "Tattoo" as Levy called him, preferred to use metal chains. Too bad for him, Levy's weapon of choice is a steel Bo staff. With the Bo staff, she's able to deflect the chain easily. The hard part was getting close enough to knock Tattoo out. Levy would only use her gun in emergency situations. She didn't like getting _too _messy.

Lucy was busy keeping people away from Levy's fight. Blood Diamond's members kept on trying to interrupt the fight. They saw that the boss would almost certainly lose.

Blood Diamond would be easy to defeat, if their numbers were lower. There were at least 150 members left. Hell Hound members either knocked out or severely injured the people they fought. Everybody remembered what Lucy wanted. No dead bodies. They don't want to deal with corpses after the fight.

Lucy's main weapons were the twin swords. They were strapped on her back at the moment. For now, she just kept on knocking people out with her fists at the moment. She didn't feel the need to get out her swords for a couple of amateur fighters.

"Snipers, anything coming?" Lucy asked through the ear piece.

"Nope. Police are not coming over here. None are even in the area." Alzack responded.

"Alzack! Glad you're there. I've been meaning to ask you, when are you planning on telling Bisca you're part of this?" Levy suddenly butted in. "She still believes you're sick."

"I've already told you guys. I'll tell her as soon as you guys come out too." Alzack said sounding annoyed. "Besides, shouldn't you be concentrating on fighting?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm tired of playing around anyway. I'm going to finish up here." Levy replied. After she said that, a chain wrapped around her Bo staff. She grabbed the chain and pulled forward. Not expecting this, Tattoo fell forward. Levy pulled her Bo staff out of the chain and started hitting the man on the head with it.

"That was for taking over our base." Levy said turning away from the unconscious man with several bumps on his head.

Levy went and joined Lucy fighting. "Having fun, Lucy?" she asked.

"Not really, there aren't any good ones." Lucy pouted. The people who were attacking her suddenly got even more annoyed. They started attacking even harder.

"Gosh, this is getting more boring." Lucy stated knocking more people out.

Jellal and Seigrain were doing fine across the base. They were surrounded by members of Blood Diamonds. The boys were back to back fighting off the members.

"Just like when we were younger, huh." Jellal said joking around.

"Yeah and I'm still taking out more people than you." Seigrain teased back.

"No way! I've beat at least 50 so far!" Jellal shouted.

"I've knocked out more than 60." Seigrain said in a-matter-of-fact tone. It then started a contest of who could knock out more people between the two brothers.

Sting and Rogue were running through the base B.D. members in the leg and shoulder. They did that to random members. That is until they ran into two big, burly men with rifles.

"Look what we have here Marco." The bald one said to the hairy one.

"Looks like two rats to me, Polo." Marco said. Insulted by being called rats, Sting and Rogue shot Marco's and Polo's right foot with their handguns.

"Look what we have here Sting." Rogue said copying men's conversation.

"Looks like two flamingoes to me, Rogue." Sting responded. The men were hopping around on one foot and their faces were an odd pink color. Sting and Rogue did a right hook to each Marco and Polo before continuing injuring random people.

Minerva was on the second floor using her special sniper to pick off people one by one. Another woman tried sneaking up on her with a knife. Just as the woman swung her hand down to stab, Minerva's hand flew up and hit her in the face.

"Not today beach." Minerva muttered, keeping her eyes locked on the people fighting on the first floor.

~A Couple More Hours Later~

Of course, Hell Hounds ended up winning. Minerva, Sting, and Rogue only had a few bruises. Due to not paying attention, Lucy had gotten shot in the leg and arm, and Levy had gotten a stab in the stomach. Jellal had gotten his arm burned by a person that used a small flamethrower. Seigrain had multiple bruises and cuts along his arm from somebody wrapping a chain around it.

"You guys should really be more careful." Lucy lectured Levy, Jellal, and Seigrain.

"Says the person who got shot." Jellal muttered under his breath. Unluckily for him, Lucy heard what he said. She smacked his burnt arm with her good arm.

"OWWY!" Jellal screamed.

"Really? Owwy?" Levy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't mind that donkey. He's young and immature, so don't pay him any mind." Seigrain stated turning away.

"HEY! I'm only six minutes younger than you! Don't act like I'm ten!" Jellal yelled. Seigrain suddenly turned around. The older brother seemed to turn into his chibi form. The chibi Seigrain began jumping on Jellal's back yelling something about respecting their elders. (IDK how Jellal got on the floor :P). Jellal seemed to turn into a chibi too, and started having a cute slap fight between them. (I'm pretty sure those mini cute characters that are shown right before the Fairy Tail anime is supposed to go to commercials, is what a chibi is.)

Ten minutes of chibi fighting later, Seigrain finally won.

"I guess you win Levy." Lucy said sadly while handing Levy a ten dollar bill. Levy was smiling greedily at the money. Seigrain and Jellal turned towards the two best friends.

"You... bet money... on who would win?" Jellal asked slowly.

"Yup, and I won!" Levy said happily. Seigrain tried changing the subject.

"Anyways... What are we going to do about our injuries? We can't go back to school. They'll suspect too much and I forgot to tell you guys, I'm supposed to be transferring to Magnolia High this week." Seigrain asked.

"We'll just have to wait a week here, until the wounds are not as noticeable. Besides, it's only an hour drive from here to Magnolia. And you're transferring to our school?! That's great!" Levy answered all of what he said at once.

"Looks like Poppy wasn't being careful." Sting teasingly said coming her way. "You too, Levy. Weren't you guys supposed to be more careful?"

"We were distracted okay?! Distracted by a certain Bee Boy's big head." Lucy muttered the last part.

"What was that?!" Sting yelled hearing what she said. It sooner turned into a wrestling match on the floor.

"Should we stop them?" Jellal asked sweat dropping.

"Just leave them. They always do that. It's a sign of their love for each other." Rogue said the last part a little louder than the rest of his answer.

"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" yelled the people on the floor, not stopping their mini fight.

"$20 says Lucy wins." Jellal muttered to Seigrain.

"You're on." Seigrain muttered back.

Five minutes later, Sting gave up after being kicked in the face by Lucy. Seigrain slipped Jellal a $20 bill while sulking.

"I see you're having fun over here." Minerva said walking over.

"It's fantastic." Lucy sarcastically said.

"That's nice," Minerva responded ignoring the sarcasm. "Sting, Rogue you have to go to school tomorrow since you're not seriously injured. Don't tell anybody anything about where they are." she continued pointing at the four seriously injured people while releasing a dark aura for effect. Sting and Rogue nodded quickly.

~Time Skip Two Weeks~

It took a few more days for them to recover enough to go back to Magnolia due to all the brawls they were in. They stayed in the base while resting up. Sting and Rogue came after school a few days, which led to a few fights.

"It's good to be back in Magnolia, Levy." Lucy said getting out of Jellal's car.

"I know what you mean; it feels nice to be here again after two weeks." Levy responded. Jellal and Seigrain were dropping them off at their apartment before heading to their own.

"Since your house is on the way to school, do you want us to pick you up?" Seigrain asked.

"That'd be great. I don't really feel like walking to school after just getting back." Levy accepted his offer with a smile. Lucy and Levy thanked the blue haired brothers and went inside their apartment.

As soon as they stepped foot in their apartment, they knew somebody else was there. They pretended to not notice the person's presence. Lucy and Levy sat down on the couch and called out to the person.

"You can come out now." Lucy said calmly. A cloaked figure wearing a mask stepped out of the shadows.

"I can't fool you guys can I?" a voice said behind the mask.

"You shouldn't even try." Levy responded playfully. "Oh, we met those people you liked to talk about. They were exactly as you described. We've actually become good friends with them."

White Devil went a little rigid, "How are they?"

"They haven't forgotten about you. I can still tell they miss you dearly." Lucy answered.

"They haven't? It's been five years though. I was sure they've gotten over me." White Devil muttered more to herself than to the two sitting girls.

"Aside from that, what is the status with the other gangs?" Levy asked.

"Due to your little escapade, the other gangs are getting uneasy. You need to tell the gang to keep on the down low for now. They think Hell Hounds are trying to make a comeback. As for Salamander and Black Steel, they are still trying to decide what to do." W.D. explained.

After a moment of thinking Lucy answered," I hope they realize we aren't back in. We'll need to have Sting and Rogue send word of this to the base." Levy grunted in agreement.

"Getting back to _them_, how'd they take my supposed death?" W.D. asked.

"Well when we asked about it, they all got sad and mopey. We were able to eventually get the story out of them." Levy giggled a bit before continuing, "No wonder you didn't tell us about how you faked your death. I never imagined you'd go as far as blowing up a telephone booth." You could hear White Devil slightly laughing remembering how it happened.

After laughing about how W.D. "died", Lucy spoke in a serious tone, "You're going to have to eventually tell them you're still alive."

"I don't know if I want to. What if I show up once they actually forgot about me? What if they're mad about me faking my death? What if they don't forgive me? What if they end up hating me for making them believe I died?" White Devil contemplated.

"Enough with what ifs! Just make up a story about how you were severely injured and were slowly healing. The people who treated you kept your survival under lock and key so they wouldn't get people's hopes up. I'm pretty sure they would all believe that story." Lucy explained.

Levy continued, "We all know that we can't stay in this kind of business forever. Besides, they all still miss you. They visit your grave every year. You're eventually going to go back to your friends, your family. You can decide when but we insist that once you're done with gangs, you go back to them

...Lisanna."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey! Wolf here. Just wanted to say HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wanted to post a chapter on New Year's Day. How did you like the chapter? Did anybody guess that Lisanna would be White Devil? I want to clear up that Lisanna only faked her death to make sure those close to her would not be hurt. An incident, that I will explain later, caused her to do that. Oh Yeah! I decided to make Alzack a member of the gang that knows about Lucy and Levy. Sneaky Alzack lying to everybody :P.**

**Remember to review, Wolf out. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Normal POV

"I'll think about it." Lisanna said taking off her mask since Levy had already said her name.

"Hmmmmm... Getting on, you'll need to report to _us _when you get news on this Salamander and Black Steel." Lucy commanded. "We don't want you known to the whole gang yet." At that Lisanna nodded.

"Sword Storm is getting suspicious of where I go now. I was trying to get Intel on Dragon's Nightmare, but I wasn't able to get much 'cause I noticed someone tailing me. Nobody was following me today." Lisanna explained.

"Then you better hurry back to S.S., we don't want your cover getting blown." Levy responded standing up, Lucy followed suit.

"Bye you guys. Stay well. I'll come in two months to report again." Lisanna said putting on her mask. The girls hugged then "White Devil" left.

~The Next Day~

True to their word, Jellal and Seigrain picked up the girls on their way to school. Jellal drove while Lucy sat beside him making small talk and Levy and Seigrain were talking in the back. (By the way it's the end of winter.)

Lucy and Levy were wearing cute green and blue sweaters to cover their bandages (mainly Lucy). Jellal and Seigrain were wearing long-sleeved shirts that showed off their abs and covered their still healing and muscular arms.

When they got to Magnolia High, Jellal opened Lucy's door trying to be nice and Seigrain held the car door open for Levy. All the students were secretly watching them, because all four of them had not been seen in a week.

"Hey! Give that back!" "What're you doing?!" Lucy and Levy yelled when Jellal and Seigrain suddenly took their school bags.

"No can do. The doc said you guys can't be lifting, so we're going to carry your bags." Seigrain said smiling. Jellal smiled and nodded too.

"Fine," Lucy agreed obviously not happy about having Jellal carry her things. Levy pouted making her cheeks puff out. Seigrain and Jellal laughed at their expressions and the older brother patted Levy's head before heading towards the girls' homeroom. (Seigrain and Jellal don't have the same homeroom as Lucy and Levy but the rooms are close by.)

Sting and Rogue were chatting with each other and smiled at the girls when they walked in but didn't get up. The two boys slightly glared jealous the blue-headed brothers who accompanied them though.

Everybody else in the classroom stopped and stared at the Lucy, Levy, Jellal, and Seigrain because, like the others outside, they had not seen the four of them for two weeks. Lucy and Levy had just sat at their desks, ignoring the staring people, when Natsu and Gajeel came over. Seeing them, Jellal and Seigrain told the girls that they would walk them to their next period after and left.

"Where've you two been?!" Natsu whisper loudly, not wanting to interrupt the other students quiet gossip about the new arrivals.

"Around," Lucy answered plainly. Natsu frowned even more once she said that.

"We looked around the whole city. The whole group looked for you. You're lucky Master wouldn't let us report you missing." Natsu continued. Levy had called Makarov to tell him they'd be gone for a week or two and to not let anyone report them missing, kidnapped, or anything of the sort. She was also able to get Seigrain's schedule, which he memorized in a week.

"We were okay. We just took a little trip with Jellal and Seigrain." Levy answered this time. Natsu and Gajeel frowned even more if that was even possible.

"Where? What did ya do?" Gajeel asked threateningly.

"To the beach and what do you think we do at a beach?" Levy replied. Natsu and Gajeel were getting frustrated with their answers.

"We'll talk about this later." Natsu said when he saw Gildarts walk into the room.

"How about no." Lucy and Levy murmured. Lucky for her Natsu and Gajeel didn't hear them.

~Time Skip After School~

Like they said, Seigrain and Jellal came after every class and even at lunch to carry their stuff. Lucy and Levy argued every time but they still did. Seigrain made new friends in his classes and Jellal tried talking to Erza, only for her to cut it short. He tried not to get offended by telling himself Erza was tired and such. All of them avoided questions of where they were and what they were doing. Sting and Rogue would come to them frequently to talk and the girls told them about what White Devil said. Mira claimed that they were all secretly going out when the four left their lunch table. When she said that, Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel all looked away/down. (A/N: Hahaha they're jealous XD)

Before Natsu and Gajeel could ask the girls to walk them home, Lucy and Levy were already getting into the Fernandezes' car. Almost everybody saw the girls getting into Jellal's and Seigrain's car in the high school parking lot. They walked to their shared apartment in silence, thinking about the girls' and the blue-headed brothers' relationship. Erza was also there to witness the actions and her theory of Jellal and Lucy dating strengthened, making her disappointed. (Poor Erza, but she doesn't care about Seigrain and Levy :P)

The girls were halfway to their apartment when Lucy's phone rang. She answered it immediately, recognizing the number.

"Hello?... Ok calm down, what's happening? ... They did what?! ... We'll be there in an hour, hold on. We're coming, Wendy." By the end of the conversation, Lucy's face was filled with rage.

"What happened?" Levy asked.

"Dark Pegasus is chasing Wendy. We need to get there ASAP. They're going to try an hold her hostage." Lucy said the words with gritted teeth.

"They what?! Those scoundrels! Can't they think of anything better to do than chase a twelve-year old?!" Levy responded angry with the rival gang.

"Jellal, Seigrain could you drive us to back to Covent? A friend of ours is being chased." Lucy asked them.

"You say she's a little girl? How could they do that?! Of course I'll drive you!" Jellal yelled changing the car's course. (A/N: I honestly don't remember if I said the name of where the original base was located so from now on it will be Covent, unless I forget again. So... sorry if you were confused.)

~Time Skip 45 Minutes~

Thanks to Jellal's crazy/frantic driving, they were able to shave 15 minutes off their time. The four stopped at the base to alert the others and Sting, Rogue, and Plue came on their black motorcycles (the ones meant for speed, not the show offy motorcycle gang types). Plue rode in the back of the black Hummer with Levy and Seigrain.

After having Plue track her for 10 minutes, they found Wendy behind some trashcans in an alley. She was a little shaken up with some bruises and scratches here and there, but there were no serious injuries. When they were right about to leave, three guys showed up.

"Hey! Give us the girl and we won't shoot." The light blond-haired one said. Sting, Rogue, Jellal, and Seigrain went ahead of the girls.

"No can do boys. The girl is under the protection of Hell Hounds." Jellal answered.

"We don't care if she's protected by the FBI! Boss said to get the girls so we gonna go get the girl. Maybe we can the two ladies while we're at it." The black haired one replied while licking his lips. The Hell Hound members scowled in disgust.

"You're not going to get anywhere near them." Rogue said.

"Okay, how about we start over. My name is Hibiki of Dark Pegasus." The one in the middle said. He then pointed to the other two," They are Eve and Ren. I'm sorry about Ren's earlier statement. We only need the young blue-headed one."

"Wendy, show them your left thigh." Lucy told her. Wendy lifted up her now dirty and slightly torn blue and green dress just enough to see a sky blue Hell Hound mark.

"That mark says that she is part of our gang and we won't be giving her to you." Sting said pointing back.

Hibiki sighed before answering, "I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but if you're not going to give her to us we're going to take her by force."

As soon as the Dark Pegasus members took a step forward, an aggressive howl was heard. They all looked toward the end of the alleyway where the howl was heard. Standing there, was a pure white husky with a pink now around its neck.

"Charle!" Wendy yelled. The dog looked to her and seemed to frown before turning her piercing gaze back to the trio. (A/N: I don't know whether her name is Charles or whatever. I'm just going to call her Charle.)

With a threatening pose, Charle walked in front of the H.H. members and started growling at the offending people. Plue, finally noticing the situation, went forward and joined the husky. Hibiki, Eve, and Ren seemed unfazed.

"Pssssh, you call those things dogs?" Ren said distastefully. They all parted before Eve spoke.

"This is a real dog. ICHIYA!" Coming into view was an oddly colored boxer. It seemed dangerous at first, but as soon as it saw Charle, Lucy, and Levy his eyes got a certain glint. In a flash Ichiya was flaunting off in front of Charle, probably trying to impress her. Charle just turned up her snout and kept on doggy glaring at the three.

The boxer moved onto Lucy and Levy. He tried to be cute but ended up looking like a donkey in a car crash. The girls tried to ignore the dog but when he attempted to hump their legs, the two pushed him away. Saddened by the rejection, he slinked away to a dark, shadowy part of the alley.

"You didn't get him neutered?" Lucy asked them.

"We didn't think he'd be like this. Plus, we don't think it's fair to him." Hibiki replied guiltily. The H.H. members just stared blankly at him.

"Getting back to the main thing... Jellal, take the girls back to base. Sting, Rogue, and I should be enough. Lucy, Levy go with him just in case. Get Charle to go with you, Plue will keep that boxer busy." Seigrain said leaving no room for argument. He was unexplainably mad at the three for going after a little girl. Seeing this, all of them followed what he said.

As Jellal, Lucy, Levy, and Wendy were approaching the black Hummer, when a truck suddenly slammed into it. Jellal stood there stunned as his and his brother's vehicle got crushed. Seigrain also stared shocked at the now destroyed Hummer. A big, bald man stepped out of the red truck that hit it. He walked up in front of the leaving group. The man was about the same height as Jellal. It took all their self-control to not start laughing at the man because he, for some weird reason, was wearing a pink tutu.

"M-M-Master? What are you doing here? I thought I said that we had this under control." Ren asked nervously. The 'Master' of Dark Pegasus turned to Ren.

"Considering that it's been three HOURS, I went to see what was taking you so long to capture a LITTLE GIRL." The man said frowning, revealing a high voice. "I can see why though, considering that you are now faced with the Double Dragons of Hell Hounds, the Twin Fighting Duo that is famous in the boxing world, and I wouldn't forget the famous underground masters of Hell Hounds. I always wondered why you disappeared. Would you explain why you did to me?"

"Like heck we would! Why in the freakin' world would we tell you when we haven't even told our whole gang yet?!" Levy shouted at him.

"Jellal, take Wendy away from here. You can use Sting's motorcycle if you want. Just get her back to the base." Lucy said to him. The blue-haired guy nodded and slowly went over to Sting. Sting reluctantly gave him the keys to his "baby."

It happened quickly, Jellal zooming off with Wendy, Lucy and Levy preventing the master of Dark Pegasus from following, and Sting, Rogue, and Jellal attacking the people who chased the little girl.

Lucy and Levy were landing small quick hits on the big man trying to test his strength and speed. Seigrain was going against Hibiki, Ren was up against Rogue, and Sting was faced with Eve. Seigrain was holding his own against the Dark Pegasus member, it was Sting and Rogue having trouble.

Rogue was going up against his weakness. Ren hit hard and was able to predict the movements of his opponents. Rogue hit fast and kind of hard but was missing due to Ren's ability to act fast and predict movement.

Sting was having trouble evading all of Eve's attacks. He had strong hits that could deal lots of damage but couldn't pin Eve down long enough for him to hit. Eve was a light hitter but made up for it in speed. He was faster than most making it difficult for people to land hits on him.

~A Couple Minutes Later~

Seigrain was almost done with Hibiki, but Hibiki was able to get a few good hits on him when Seigrain was distracted momentarily. Rogue and Sting were tired and frustrated with their opponents. Lucy and Levy crippled Bob by attacking one leg continuously causing him to slow down.

Lucy and Levy looked over at the other three Hell Hound members. They were pleased to see Seigrain taking down Hibiki, but were worried when they saw Sting and Rogue getting a barrage of attacks from Eve and Ren. Their eyes widened when they saw the two about to give the finishing blows. The two girls rushed over and delivered a punch to one of the guys each (Levy punched Eve and Lucy punched Ren). The two receiving the punches got pushed to opposite walls of the alley by the sheer force. They looked annoyed at the interruption. Ren grabbed a metal pipe lying nearby and crept towards Lucy. Eve got the lid of a metal trashcan and got close to Levy. As Levy and Lucy were busy helping Sting and Rogue get up, Ren swung the metal pipe at Lucy's head and Eve threw the metal lid at Levy the hardest he could like a frisbee.

Lucy and Levy fell on top of Rogue and Sting almost unconscious and slightly bleeding from the force. The boys stared wide eyed at the bodies lying on top of them. Their eyes filled with rage. You could literally see their eyes flash with rage.

The girls were barely conscious watching the boys underneath them seethe with anger. *I'm gonna hear about this. Be careful guys.* was what they both thought before blacking out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**DUNANANAH! What's going to happen to Lucy and Levy? Don't ask me! So how did you guys like the chapter? I'm sorry for not updating in a while and stuff but I was busy doing soccer, essays, homework, and a bunch of other stuff. Practice for traveling team soccer has been picking up and school for me started on the second of January. So I haven't had time to write a lot much less update. That's all my excuses. I think I'm just going to be updating every Tuesday or Thursday because those days are my less busy days. I just noticed that Lucy and Levy have missed lots of days in school; let's just pretend that they magically manage to keep up with all the homework and stuff. Before I go, I go want thank all the people reviewing, following, and/or favoriting. It still means a lot to me. So don't think I ignore and don't appreciate all of that.**

**That's it for today folks. Remember to review, Wolf out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seigrain POV

I finished the annoying guy by giving him a good kick in the head. Hibiki was actually a good opponent, but I was better *insert small smirk*. I looked over and I was shocked at what I saw. Sting and Rogue were staring bloody murder at Eve and Ren. The two Dark Pegasus members looked undoubtedly scared under the dark gaze of the "Double Dragons."

I wondered why Sting and Rogue were doing that until I saw what they were protectively standing in front of: Lucy's and Levy's unconscious bodies. Seeing them like that made me want to kill them too, but I knew to keep calm and have a clear head in things as serious as this. I glanced over at the leader of D.P. He was pulling out a gun from his back. I rushed over as silently as I could. I punched him in the face quickly, grabbed the gun, and shot both of his knees. Now he wouldn't be able to get away.

"Eve, Ren! If you want to freaking live, then take your buddy and hightail it out of Brocker." I said calmly while still pointing the gun at the big man's head. He was currently screaming out in pain. The two teens quickly picked up Hibiki and ran. Before they were out of hearing distance, I shouted," You have three hours to get out of town or I will personally track you down and kill you!"

"Now back to you," I said turning back to Bob. "Were you the one that ordered them to get Wendy?"

When he didn't answer I stepped on one of his knees (Ooooo, dark Seigrain :]). "I'll ask you one more time and I want an answer. If I don't get one, your elbows are going next." I said pointing the gun at one of his elbows.

"Fine! Dragon's Nightmare's leaders ordered me to get her. Since they've moved up to strongest gang, we had to listen to them. Just please stop." He hurriedly said. I heard Rogue and Sting coming up behind me. I glanced behind me to see how they were. Rogue had Lucy in his arms and Sting had Levy in his arms. It was obvious they were knocked around a bit. They were both staring at the girls worriedly, but their eyes still burned with anger.

"You have three hours to get our stinking butt out of this town. If we ever see your messed up face in Brocker again, your life wot be guaranteed. If you ever hurt or even touch anyone in our gang, we will **annihilate** you and your gang. Heck, I don't even want you near our dogs." Sting said threateningly. I haven't seen him this serious before. He kept glancing at the sleeping girl in Rogue's arms.

Rogue gave me Lucy and went up to the bleeding man. He punched him in the face and started whispering into his ear. Once he was done, the master of Blue Pegasus looked like he was going to pee his pants if he didn't already.

"Let's go." Rogue said emotionlessly while taking Lucy from my arms. As we were walking out, a really dark purple truck pulled up beside us.

Normal POV

The driver's window rolled down showing Minerva with a pissed expression.

"Seigrain, up front tell me what happened. Sting, Rogue get in the back with the girls." She ordered. The guys did what they were told. On the way to the base Seigrain explained everything that happened and what they had found out. Lucy was now laying in between Sting's legs who was running his hand over her hair, avoiding the parts that were bloodied. Lucy seemed comfortable and even relaxed leaning into Sting. Rogue was holding Levy bridal style on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she was snuggling into his chest.

When the fifteen minute drive to the base was over, the two carefully picked up the girls and walked them into the infirmary. Everybody was wondering whether the two girls would be alright. They set Lucy and Levy down on the beds beside Wendy who was peacefully sleeping.

~Time Skip Two Days~

Levy, Lucy, and Wendy had all recovered and went back to Magnolia, except for Wendy who is now being home-schooled by Minerva. Lucy and Levy had gotten an expected scolding from most people.

After school the day they went back, their gang pulled aside Lucy, Levy, Jellal, and Seigrain right when school ended to an empty classroom.

"Are you going to tell us why you pulled us in here?" Lucy asked irritated because she had skipped breakfast and wanted to get back to eating.

"We're worried about you guys. You keep on disappearing and coming back with injuries. Please tell us what's been happening." Erza pleaded. Everybody was looking at them with worried expressions.

"Please let us help. You can trust us." Mira said next.

The questioned people were now shifting uncomfortably. Before they could answer, two voices shouted out.

"Lele-chan!"

"Lulu-sama!"

Lucy and Levy froze cold when they heard those two VERY familiar voices. *Oh strawberry.* *You've gotta be kidding me*

Lucy looked towards the guy that was closest to her, which happened to be Laxus. She quickly dug in her pocket and pulled out $50.

"Laxus! $50 right now if you pretend to be my boyfriend for ten minutes. No time do explaining. Please." She asked hurriedly. He did a greedy smirk and took the money while nodding. Everybody, but Levy, was shocked at the exchange.

Levy turned towards Bixlow who was a foot or two away from her. Bixlow was bored so he had just followed Laxus here. He had short black hair with some blue streaks in it. He always wore black shades that blocked out his eyes. She dug in her pocket for money before calling to him.

"Bixlow! $50 cash right now if you pretend to be my boyfriend for at least ten minutes." She said pleadingly. Bixlow nodded, stuck his tongue out, and took the money.

Right after Bixlow and Laxus moved next to their "girlfriends" the door burst open. Everybody else in the group was still processing what just went on and snapped out of it when the door flew open.

Standing there, looking as hopeful and annoying as ever, were Dan Straight and Lyon Vastia.

"Lulu-sama/Lele-chan!" They screamed. Lucy and Levy hid behind Laxus and Bixlow hoping not to get noticed. Alas, the two spotted them and started flirting. Playing the boyfriend roles, Laxus and Bixlow had them back off.

"Hello Dan, Lyon. Have you met my BOYFRIEND Laxus?" Lucy said emphasizing the word boyfriend. Dan froze when he heard that.

"Hey Lyon, Dan. Have you met Bixlow? He's my BOYFRIEND." Levy said doing the same thing as Lucy. Lyon froze too when he heard that.

After a minute or two of complete and awkward silence, Lyon and Dan unfroze and looked at the two pairs unbelievingly.

"You expect me to believe that? Tch, you're probably trying to make me jealous aren't you? Yeah! That's what you're doing Lulu-sama!" Dan said enthusiastically. Lucy just stared at him.

"That's probably what you're doing to. Right Lele-chan? My lovely Levy is so smart." Lyon stated.

"WE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL US THAT!" They yelled.

"We're not trying to make you guys jealous. They're actually our boyfriends. Right guys?" Lucy said turning to their "boyfriends." The guys nodded quickly.

"Prove it. Kiss." Dan said, confident that they wouldn't do it. He and Lyon crossed their arms an leaned back. At that statement everybody except a few people's eyes bulged out slightly. They all wondered if Lucy and Levy would actually kiss Laxus and Bixlow.

Lucy and Levy weren't sure what to do. They didn't want to force the guys into kissing them. They started glancing around the room nervously. Suddenly, Bixlow turned to Levy.

"Hey, if you don't want to it's fine. I won't force you to ki-" Bixlow's whispering had gotten interrupted by Levy wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her lips against his. He didn't respond at first because of the shock, but slowly went along with it. He closed his eyes and started kissing back. Levy relaxed considerably after he stared kissing back. Everybody's eyes seemed to pop out of their heads. Levy... and... Bixlow... were... kissing. No not kissing, having a full-on make out session. (A/N: I'm sorry! You can kill me now! I just couldn't find anyone else to have her kiss/play her boyfriend. Anyways, I wonder how a relationship could _ever_ work out. :P)

They had to eventually pull away for air and when they did, it showed Levy's cherry red face and Bixlow's pink splashed face.

"I'm sorry. I just want him to stop obsessing over me. It's not good for him or me." Levy said to Bixlow.

"It's okay. I enjoyed it. I was just helping out a friend." He whispered to her.

"I know. You're like that strange older friend person that would always help out. As long as I have enough money." She whispered, joking at the end and sticking her tongue out at him slightly. He returned it with his own tongue sticking out.

They all continued to stare until Lyon broke out.

"Uhhhhh, I guess that's proof enough, but I will never forget you Levy! And I will still lo-" He stopped short when his gaze landed on Juvia, who was staring at him. Lyon put a hand on his chest wondering why his heart was beating so fast. *I-i-is this love at first sight?* he thought to himself while a blush made its way on his cheeks.

Juvia was wondering why Lyon seemed to stare at her for so long. *Why is Lyon staring at Juvia? Does Juvia have something on her face? Ahhh! Gray-sama must've seen it then!* She thought to herself. She then proceeded to daydream about Gray.

Everybody's attention turned to Laxus and Lucy who had started whispering to each other.

"Laxus, you know you can back out right? You don't have to kiss me. I won't force you." Lucy muttered timidly.

"Blondie, I'm not going to leave you in this troublesome situation. You know you're like a little sis to me. I won't have this guy messing with my sister." Laxus responded softy while smirking slightly. He grabbed the back of Lucy's head and kissed her softly. Lucy got into the kiss, trying to make it seem real.

"You know, this means you have a sister complex." Lucy said softly when they separated. She smirked at his slightly blushing face, fully-knowing she had a soft blush too. (Sister Complex = a brother liking his sister. For all those people that didn't know.)

"Nope, it's called protecting your sister from an obsessed stalker. Laxus said smirking back. They looked back to see everybody's reaction. Bixlow and Levy didn't look surprised and everybody else had surprise and shock practically written on their faces.

Lyon had gotten rejected by Juvia and Dan found none of the other girls suitable for him (all the girls had looked at him in disgust). They both left after chatting with some people who had gotten over their shock momentarily. Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue were too busy acting jealous and disappointed that they weren't able to kiss the girls to talk to the two obsessive teens.

"Explain. NOW." Erza commanded.

"Well those two are Lyon and Dan. They were from... our old school. They were obsessed with us for some reason." Levy answered.

"Why did you need to pay Laxus and Bixlow to be your boyfriends though?" Mira asked. She was slightly blushing remembering what had happened.

"If we didn't have people pretending to be our boyfriends, then they would keep on obsessing over us." Lucy was the one who answered this time. Everyone but the two jealous guys nodded in understanding.

"Why didn't you have me do it?! I would have done it for free!" Sting suddenly shouted. Everybody turned towards him with confused expressions, except for a select few who were smirking knowingly at him. Lucy was looking at him with a super pink face. Sting turned red when he realized he had said that out loud.

"Uhhhh... Just kidding! You should've seen your guys' face!" He said quickly trying to cover up his mistake. Everyone let it slide for now, except for a jealous pink haired idiot and a blushing blonde.

"What were you guys going to say before those two barged in anyways?" Cana asked taking a pause from her drinking. The attention was put on Jellal, Seigrain, Lucy, and Levy again.

"Okay... So like we were saying- OH MY GOSH! Lucy! What time is it? We have the soccer meet to be on the county team!" Levy yelled, panicked. Lucy face suddenly did a 360 turn, from blushing to a look of horror.

"We need to get going now! Jellal, Seigrain, can you please drive us to Magnolia Park? We need to get over there pronto!" Jellal and Seigrain nodded and the four rushed to the Fernandezes' new and improved version of a silver Hummer.

"You know, they still haven't answered our question." Bisca stated as they looked at the door where the four exited.

On the way to the park, Lucy and Levy explained to Jellal and Seigrain that Dan and Lyon were members of an ally gang that has always been friends with Hell Hounds, Demon Scales. Demon Scales are just like Hell Hounds, they don't follow the upper gangs. Ooba Babasaama, the leader of the gang, was an older lady who packed quite a punch and could literally send you spinning. (I looked it up and found out her name. I was just calling her master of Lamia Scale the whole time when watching the anime :P). Ooba had refused to "follow the order" and fought a battle for a couple months to remain independent, which they fortunately won. Jura was a bald, black bearded man that was skilled using big weapons. He, Lyon, and Dan were a big help winning the battle. Lyon and Dan had taken a special liking to them when they first met. They were always obsessing over the girls.

"Well that makes more sense now." Jellal said, tired because lack of sleep.

Levy glanced at the clock before screaming out," Jellal! We need to hurry! Only five minutes left!" Jellal nodded before speeding up slightly

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**What's up guys? A very guilty Wolf here. I know, I know. I was supposed to update last week, but the thing is my teachers are like on a give-homework craze lately. I also had a soccer tournament, which by the way my team bombed.** **So on the road trip to my soccer trip, I was able to get the next two chapters done! :D Well enough of my lame excuses! The Fairy Tail movie is supposed to be coming out English subbed today! Uhhh, I can't find it though. :( **

**Did anybody see the latest manga for Fairy Tail? I'm really hating Minerva right now! Like seriously, does she really have to ruin a great moment between Kagura and Erza?! **

**It's funny, I already figured out a good way to end this story that enables me to make a sequel. What's funny about it is that I'm still trying to find a good way to start a big thing in the plot and I have no idea how though. :P**

**Oh yeah! I'm sorry if you didn't like the whole thing between Bixlow and Levy. I just couldn't find anyone else to pretend to be her boyfriend. I used Lyon to be obsessed with Levy because, frankly, I didn't know anybody else who could do it. Plus it was a good way to introduce the gang, Demon Scales. For Lucy, I used Laxus for a little LaLu moment in there. Like in the story though, they will only have a close sibling relationship.**

**I guess that's all for today. Sorry for all the mistakes. Leave a review please. :] Later, Wolf is out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Normal POV

For the next two uneventful months Lucy, Levy, Jellal, and Seigrain have, somehow, avoided the constantly asked questions of their friends. Lucy and Levy were busy with homework, tournaments, and soccer practice. They had little time to have real conversations with their friends. Seigrain's and Jellal's boxing practices were picking up due to their big match coming up against the Vanish Brothers, who are sponsored by the Southern Wolves Corporation. The people hoping to get answers were investigating everything that seemed suspicious. They were even interrogating a few people. For some reason though, they had never gone and asked the two, now popular, delinquents who always have them a knowing look (knowing smirk in Sting's case). Natsu and Gajeel seemed like they were barely trying to find out what was up though. They had been disappearing more and more in the last two months. Mira had told the rest of the group that she thought they were trying to sort out their VERY obvious feelings to the bluenette and blonde. (A/N: I think you guys can guess where they actually were.)

"This is hopeless." Erza sighed as she plopped back into her couch. The gang, minus Lucy, Levy, Seigrain, and Jellal, was at her huge apartment talking about what the four missing people might be doing.

"Don't say that Erza." Mira said sipping some water that she'd gotten. "We need to have hope or this won't work."

"I ztill say theyyyyy are having a scret reltionsip!" Cana drunkenly slurred. She was drinking some beer that she had brought herself.

"Tch. Lucy would never date that tattooed loser." Natsu hissed he was sitting crossed armed in a chair beside the couch.

"Hey! Don't you dare call Jellal that! He's not a loser! He's cute!" Erza suddenly yelled. The red head turned red when she realized that she had said that out loud. Mira gave an evil smirk to her and the rest of the girls squealed when she had basically confessed her feelings for Jellal.

"Psssh. I still don't get why Levy would even date that ugly banana." Gajeel stated. Erza turned toward him, snapping out of her embarrassed state.

"Don't say anything about Seigrain either! He looks exactly like Jellal! So don't be calling him ugly! But Jellal is still cuter..." She had muttered the last part, more to herself than to the group. Unfortunately for her, Mira and the rest had heard her and had started teasing her. (Poor Erza :P)

"Yo! Flame Pants! We have football. Let's go!" Gajeel yelled before walking out. Natsu looked upset at his nickname, but nonetheless he followed him out.

"ROUND IT UP GIRLS!" Aquarius shouted at the girls doing different drills. Unfortunately for Lucy and Levy, Aquarius had, somehow, ended up being the soccer coach for the girls' soccer team.

"Listen up brats; we're facing against Heel County next week. Their coach and I want this to be like an actual match. So on Saturday, wear your uniforms or you're not playing." She said when they had formed a semi-circle around her. The girls nodded making sure not to forget. If they did, they were sure to get an earful from Aquarius.

"Good, now scram!" She shouted. "Except, you two." The blue headed woman was pointing two fingers at Lucy and Levy. The girls sighed before bringing their stuff over to Aquarius. Lucy was the main defender for the team. Not many people could actually get a ball around her. She also had a pretty hard kick, which intimidated even the coaches sometimes. The team always called her Firefly due to her bubbliness and quick feet. Levy was the center striker. Since she was the smallest and fastest of the team, it was easy for her to slip past defenders and score quickly. Her team called her a somewhat matching name to Lucy's, Dragonfly. They had said that dragonflies were always elusive, fast, an small, just like Levy.

When the others had left, Aquarius finally spoke," How about you guys visit the base on Sunday?"

"We already told you, we're only going there if there's something we need to do/say or in an emergency." Lucy answered.

"Remember, we're not back in. We just helped because we felt guilty and wanted to see how you guys were doing." Levy continued. They saw Aquarius's eyes had a little hurt showing, but as soon as it appeared it vanished.

"Well I never wanted ya to come anyways! Ya dang brats! No wonder you guys can't get girlfriends." She replied turning away. "You can go now."

"We love you too Fish Face!" They yelled before running off. The girls heard shouting, but decided to just ignore it and keep running. Fishy was their nickname for the bluenette. Aquarius has always loved water, so they had joked around that she was part fish. It soon became their nickname for her.

"No! It's uppercut, right hook, stomach, and then left hook, Seigrain!" Mystogan yelled. Mystogan was two years older than Seigrain and Jellal. He was a super successful boxer and retired early. He just coaches Seigrain and Jellal on boxing. "Jellal! You do uppercut, left hook, stomach, and then right hook. If you guys do that at the same time when you're right beside each other, you'll knock the opponent out with their own teammate!"

Seigrain and Jellal nodded quickly before going back to practicing the combo move on the dummies that were beside each other. This time they hit harder and faster. The dummies' heads hit each other hard when the two finished the combo moves.

"Perfect! Why couldn't you two do that the other 24 times?! Again!" Mystogan yelled. The two younger twins sighed before continuing to practice the combo move.

Sting and Rogue were currently at the Magnolia beach practicing for their big varsity volleyball match. Nobody had ever beaten the two in a match. No matter how hard the other team tried, they just couldn't beat Sting and Rogue. On one side of the net, Sting was spiking the balls. On the other side, Rogue was practicing saving those spiked balls. They switched back and forth until the two felt that they had enough.

Volleyball was also what added to their popularity. Sting and Rogue wear skintight shirts that suck up sweat and make it easier to play. The guys would go shirtless but that would expose their gang marks. This gave all the girls a full view of their six packs. So whenever the fan-girls saw that the guys were going to play or practice, they would always come and watch.

"You need to hit harder Sting. This is too easy." Rogue said in a monotone voice, showing that he was barely tired. The black haired male was easily hitting the spiked balls back to Sting.

"Fine then I'll go all out." Sting grunted out. Rogue got ready because once Sting got serious the ball would be almost impossible to stop.

Sting threw the ball up and hit it fiercely. Rogue dived to the side and hit it back over. The blond spiked it back. Rogue, having jumped off the sand, blocked it normally this time, setting it up perfectly for Sting to do a solid spike. Rogue wasn't able to block this time and Sting started doing a happy dance saying he was better. The black haired male just threw the volleyball at the immature guy's head.

"OW! Rogue! Wait, what time is it?" Sting asked.

Rogue glanced at his watch before answering back," Ten past 5 o'clock."

"Wanna go pick up Lucy and Levy then? Their soccer practice should be done by now." Sting said. Rogue nodded and they changed into regular clothes before going.

Lucy and Levy changed in the public restroom and are now walking around the park. They were talking about random things and the subject somehow turned to dating and kisses and all that.

"So Lucy, where do you want your first kiss to be? Or more like with who?" Levy teased wiggling her eyebrows. Lucy thought about then finally decided.

"This might be kinda corny I know, but I want to be with the guy I like on a cliff at night watching the stars. We would be talking and stuff on a blanket or on the hood of his car, then we would come together all slow like and kiss." Lucy answered shyly. She was blushing slightly from revealing that. Levy seemed to like that cause she was all smily and stuff. "What about you Levy?"

"I want to have my first kiss at a dance or ball after having dinner with him. Like we would be dancing a slow song and then near the end of it, we would kiss." Levy said simply. Lucy nodded in approval. They continued talking about random things after laughing at a squirrel trying to eat a pizza.

Little did they know, Sting and Rogue had heard all of what they had said. They were already planning on ways to make it happen. Sting jerked his head toward the girls to show Rogue that they were gonna pick them up now.

They rode up beside Lucy and Levy on their black motorcycles. Sting lifted up his visor on his helmet before speaking to the girls who had stopped after seeing them.

"Need a ride?" The blonde said winking. Lucy sighed but still got on after putting on the silver helmet he gave her. Levy got behind Rogue wearing the gold helmet he gave her after she thanked him.

"What? I don't get a thanks?" Sting asked as he started up his bike.

"Nope. Bees don't get thanks." Lucy said teasingly.

"Fine be that way, but one thing. Bees like to go fast." Sting replied as he took off. In the back you could hear Lucy screaming to slow down. Rogue was following at the same pace as Sting because he liked the way Levy held on tighter to him when he did that. (Sneaky Rogue :P)

They had eventually slowed down once they saw a cop car coming. Sting and Rogue didn't want to get a ticket for speeding. The four stopped in front of a diner called 8-Island.

"Why are we here?" Lucy asked getting off the bike. She and Levy looked at the guys questioningly.

"To eat duh. Why else?" Sting replied. Lucy smacked the back of his head in annoyance.

"We're treating you to dinner. It's already 5:30 so why not?" Rogue explained. The girls nodded and headed in while Sting following them in while rubbing his head. They got into a red booth by the front window. Lucy was sitting with Sting on the inside. Rogue was by the window with Levy beside him. Sting had his arm on Lucy's shoulder while she was leaning into it (Remember in an earlier chapter that she always used to do that and Lucy feels relaxed when he does that). Rogue just had his arm behind Levy on top of the seat. Levy was leaning back so it looked like his arm was on her shoulders.

It was just small talk until the food finally came. Sting ended up spilling food on top of him somehow. This triggered everybody to start talking and joking about funny things that had happened in the past. Everyone was full on grinning, blushing, or laughing, even the "emotionless" Rogue!

"Uh, guys? You might want to check this out. It's… interesting." Cana said, now magically sober. The people left in Erza's apartment came to the window Cana was at. What they saw made their jaws visible in Hell. Across the street was Sting and Rogue... with Lucy and Levy... and their arms were around them. They were also... laughing... and having fun. It took a while for everyone to process that.

"Does this mean... Lucy and Levy are cheating on Jellal and Seigrain with Sting and Rogue?" Gray asked unsurely, breaking the silence. Everyone stared at him with the look that said 'How the heck are we supposed to know?!'

"How about we go down there and ask them?" Mira asked next. Everyone agreed so they went down and approached the diner. (Erza's apartment is on the third floor of the complex.)

The four teens in the diner were so busy having fun that they did not notice the big group of people coming to confront them. Sting, Rogue, Lucy, and Levy only noticed the group standing right at their table when Erza had cleared her throat loudly.

The wide, happy grins quickly fell off all of their faces. They now had either a smirk (Sting), a nervous smile (Lucy and Levy), or an almost unreadable face (Rogue; Levy is the only one who is able to completely read his face when it's like that. Sting and Lucy only get it half of the time).

"Hey there guys. What are you doing here?" Lucy greeted nervously. Sting pulled Lucy a little closer to him, trying to get her to relax a bit, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I think _we_ should be the ones asking that." Laxus grunted out.

"Is it a crime to come to a diner?" Rogue asked emotionlessly. That question made several people irritated.

"We were just wondering what you girls are doing with emo and arrogant banana." Gray said. *Dang Natsu, you got some serious competition bro.*

"As you can all see, we were just having an early dinner with friends who are kind enough to pay." Levy carefully stated.

"Are we intruding a double date?" Mira asked, all too happily.

"NO!" Lucy and Levy shouted, while the guys stayed silent.

"Okay then. But aren't you two already dating Jellal and Seigrain." Bisca asked.

Lucy and Levy blushed slightly before Lucy answered for the both of them. "No way! Sure we ride with them a lot and go places with them and also they treat us to lunch/dinner sometimes and then..." she said getting off topic about the things that they do that makes it seem like they're dating.

"What Lucy means to say is that even though we do lots of things with them, we're not dating them." Levy said interrupting Lucy. Erza breathed a particularly loud sigh of relief. Everybody stared at her with either knowing or confused looks.

"Well now that that's cleared up, have a good dinner and we'll be off now." Cana stated before somehow dragging the entire group away.

~On Monday Beginning Of School~

Normal POV

"All right class, settle down and sit your apples in your chairs." Gildarts commanded. "We have a new student in our class."

Whispers immediately started about whether the student would be a boy or a girl and whether they would be hot/beautiful.

"QUIET! Okay then please come in." Gildarts said.

The door slid open and a girl with black hair and red highlights walked in. Her school shirt had its sleeves obviously torn off, showing off her slightly muscular but still feminine arms. She had the boys' pants tucked into her black combat boots and she had the tie kind of drooping down. She also wore a small black watch and red/black bracelet on her left arm. Her right arm had a blackish/reddish gauntlet type thing a little after her wrist. Her skin color was tannish, almost like Gajeel's and her breasts were of average size. She had black bangs with pieces of red hair in it curved in, on the right side of her face. Overall she looked like one of those badass kinds of girls. Everything just seems to fit into her special kind of image.

Guys were immediately drooling over her and trying to ask her questions. The only ones not drooling over her in the class (out of the guys) were Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue. (A/N: I know some people hate OCs and stuff but I needed to put one in for the sake of the story. This [might] be my only OC in the story)

"Shut up! Now will you please introduce yourself." Gildarts said to her after shushing the class. She looked at the class boredly.

"Yo. Name's Carissa Cardwell. Don't like me then deal with it. Single as of now and not looking for anyone. No siblings or family. I play most sports. Hate posers, bullies, loud people, and obsessive/stalker type people. More of a dog person than cat person." Carissa said tiredly and yawning at the end, showing off her sparkling white teeth.

"What's your likes?" Someone shouted. The questioned person turned to look at the person who had asked her.

"Try and find out." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Again, almost every guy drooled.

"Okay then Cardwell, take any empty seat in the back." Gildarts told her. Carissa walked to the back of the left corner and sat down right beside the window. She immediately laid her head down on her arms after she sat down. Everyone sweat-dropped after they heard her very lightly snoring in a couple of minutes.

"Cardwell!" Gildarts shouted. After she groggily put her head up and muttered something along the lines of 'what da heck do ya want old fart' he continued," Care to tell us the answer of the question on the board?"

On the board was the problem cube_root( x 2 + 2 x + 61 ) = 4

Carissa stared at the problem tiredly before turning back to Gildarts and saying," x = 1 or x = -3."

Gildarts smirked, looked at the paper for the answer, frowned, and stared at the black/red headed girl. "C-c-correct."

Everybody turned to stare at the girl who was in the middle of going back to sleep.

~Time Skip To Lunch~

Sting and Rogue went up to the place they had now claimed as their lunch spot, the (off-limits) roof of the gym. What they saw there made their jaws visible in hell.

In their own spot was a black/red headed girl only wearing a tank top and the boys' uniform pants. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully in a shaded area on top of the roof. A few feet away from her sleeping body was a discarded shirt, a pair of black combat boots, and her reddish messenger bag. Her arms were folded behind her head and her hands were being used as a pillow.

"Yo! Girl!" Sting shouted rudely. The teen lazily opened one eye and looked at them uninterested with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Da heck do you want?" She growled out.

"Since you're probably new here, let me tell you something." Sting said inching a little closer. "This, right here, is _our_ spot." He had jerked his thumb back at Rogue to emphasize the point.

She looked at them quizzically before answering, "Oh I get it! Sorry, I didn't know this was your guys' couple spot." She stood up and started dusting herself off.

"Okay, for the record, Sting and I would never go out and I would never go out with someone barbaric like him." Rogue replied disgusted. Sting glared at him, which the male ignored. "Besides that, I'm Rogue Cheney and that ugly blond is Sting Eucliffe."

"Now who are you?" Sting yet again asked rudely. He had been sleeping the whole first period and hadn't been introduced to her yet.

"Cardwell. Carissa Cardwell. Ah, so you two are Eucliffe and Cheney. I thought you two would've looked... handsomer or cuter I guess." She said leaning against the wall that provided her shade. Sting looked insulted and Rogue just brushed it off.

"Hey! You know, you're no apple of people's eyes either." Sting said before something clicked in both his and Rouge's head.

"Wait, are you the one that's supposed to help us?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner!" She shouted exaggerating just a bit.

"Wait, before we talk anymore, we need to know you're the real deal. Show us your mark." Sting commanded.

Carissa sighed before turning around. She, ever so slowly, lifted up the back of her tank top. Sure enough, there was a dark red mark just above the small of her back. The mark was the head of a full grown lioness roaring.

"Well, seems like you're legit." Rogue stated after examining the mark. She lowered her tank top and turned around.

"Now you two, I want to know that the people I'm going to be working with are the same people that sent for help." Carissa said, her tone turning serious. The boys shrugged and pulled off their shirts. They gave the girl a full few of their abs before turning around. She seemed unfazed at the sight of their sculpted body though.

On Sting's right shoulder blade was a pure, white Hell Hound mark. Rogue had a black Hell Hound mark on his left shoulder blade. She started snickering when she the marks though. The guys put on their shirts, guessing she was done looking, ad looked at her questionably.

"You guys sure you're not going out? You're marks are basically matching." She said with a teasing smirk. Both of them slightly glared at her before she continued. "But, nonetheless, you guys seem to be the ones I'm looking for. So when do I get briefed and meet with the infamous and 'back from the dead' leaders of yours?"

Sting visibly got very nervous. Rogue was nervous too, but just became slightly paler. Sting was the first to speak, "Okay, so we kinda, maybe… Hey! Have you met everybody in the school yet? That's a pretty rock over there. Have you heard of pink pineapples?"

"Basically, we haven't told them that we are now in an actual alliance with Lion Huntresses and our leaders are trying to break away from the gang. For what's going on, we'll talk more about that later." Rogue deadpanned, cutting off the nervous Sting.

"Well, we're just gonna have to convince your leaders otherwise before we can begin this. I have just the plan." Carissa said smirking evilly. "Okay, so the plan will go like this…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey Wolf here. Kinda short for time, but for being late on updating this chapter is longer than the usual ****. I'm now playing soccer for my city and my school and my teachers are piling on the homework, so I'm left with little free time. Has anybody seen the latest Fairy Tail manga? Rogue's shadow freaked me out for bit :P. For the people who don't really like OCs and stuff, I'm sorry but I needed another person to initiate this part of the story. I feel sorry for poor Lucy and Levy because of what Carissa has planned for them. Find out next time.**

**Remember to review and tell me how you like or don't like my story. Wolf out.**

**P.S. I'm going to be putting out a short, song one-shot of Sting/Lucy in a day or two, so keep an eye out for that.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Normal POV

"Owwwww..." Levy groaned while sitting up. Her body hurt all over and it pained her just to move. She managed to turn her head to slightly look around and what she saw shocked her. Sting, Rogue, Lucy, and Carissa were laying in beds similar to her. Each had a cast on some part of their body and they were all covered in bandages that probably covered up scratches and bruises. She was on the end with Rogue beside her. Carissa was beside Rogue and Sting; Lucy was on the other end next to Sting.

"W-w-what happened?" Levy asked to no one in particular. She started racking her brain for answers but she couldn't come up with anything. She suddenly heard groaning from Carissa's bed.

"Mmmm... Where am I?" She muttered groggily.

"You tell me." Levy spoke. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah I remember some parts but I think if Sting, Rogue, or Lucy wakes up they'll have to fill in some parts." Carissa said. *Guess my plan ended up in a complete failure.* She thought in despair before starting to fill Levy in.

~Wednesday: One Week Before~

(I forgot what day I had Carissa transfer on :P so let's just say that she transferred on a Monday and they are putting their "plan" into action on Wednesday)

This was the day that Carissa was made known to everybody. She had passed by Sting and Rogue's apartment and had them ride together to school. She has a slightly faster version of their motorcycles. Sting took his bike to a shop, where it got painted over white. He said that he had grown tired of "boring black." They had all rode in a triangular type of formation with Carissa out front and Sting and Rogue on her right and left. Arriving with the popular "bad boys" of the school and wearing a semi-tight leather jacket that showed off her curves, had instantly made her something hated by the jealous girls and wanted by the boys. There were wolf-whistles, lust filled eyes, stares, admiring glances, and googly eyes all directed at the three getting off their bikes and taking off their helmets, which uncovered gorgeous faces. They all left their jackets on their motorcycle seats knowing nobody would steal something of theirs.

"Yo! Blonde and blue headed chicks! Lacy, Lexy whatever your names are." Carissa greeted entering the classroom. Lucy and Levy turned to the approaching person and offered small smiles.

"It's Lucy and Levy but it's okay. So what did you need, Cardwell-san?" Lucy asked, trying to make a good impression. Levy also looked questionlly at the black/red headed person.

"Sorry and just call me Carissa. Sting, Rogue, and I are going hiking in the mountains south of here and I had two extra tickets to the place where it's at. They said that they would suggest asking you guys to come. So wanna come?" Carissa answered. The two questioned girls blushed slightly that the two boys would suggest them out of everyone else. Carissa noticed and continued smirking, "Ya, they seemed to have really wanted you guys to come."

The girls shared a look and Levy was the one to answer. "Sure, we'd love to come. If it's on Friday then we can't though. We have a home game against Heel County. Lucy and I play on the county soccer team."

"No worries, it's on Saturday so don't sweat. Just pack light and we'll just meet in front of place to get on the mountain at 9 in the morning. Do you have a ride to get there?" Carissa explained.

"No, but I'm sure we'll find someone to drive us there. Levy and I are saving up for rides right now, so we don't have anything at the moment." Lucy answered.

"Kay, I'll just have Sting and Rogue pick you guys up then. Later." Carissa said walking away, smirking that her plan was now set in motion.

"Uhhhhhh, what da heck happened?! Why does my head hurt?" Sting complained waking up. "Huh…" He started remembering what had happened. "IS LUCY OKAY?!"

"Ya she's fine, look beside you. I was just filling Levy in because she apparently doesn't remember. I need you to fill in the parts I don't know though." Carissa explained. Sting visibly relaxed and sighed. The black haired girl filled in Sting what she had already told to Levy.

"Okay, I'll continue from there."

~ On Saturday~

"Yo! Carissa told us to pick you guys up! Hurry up!" Sting shouted while banging on the girls' front door.

"We'll be there in a sec so shut up already!" Lucy yelled back, angry at Sting's constant banging and shouting.

"Grrrr, you better! I'm getting tired of waiting." Sting growled out. Rogue was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, trying to ignore his companion's yelling.

"Rogue, why do we have to pick them up?" Sting whined to Rogue. The black-haired man opened his eyes and glared at Sting.

"Tch, you know why. It's part of Carissa's plan, so stop whining." Rogue said to the impatient blond.

"Uhhhhhh, but they take SO long."

(This part Sting left out.)

"Don't pretend that you don't like the way Lucy holds onto you when we're riding fast." Sting face now had a splash of pink.

"Psssh, no I don't! And you shouldn't be saying that when you like the way Levy squeezes your body." Sting told him with a teasing smirk. It was Rogue's turn to slightly blush.

"Huh you wanna go there? I see your jealous stares at Natsu when he's able to stay so close to Lucy." Rogue sneered back, losing character.

"So?! You got all pissed when you saw Gajeel lift Levy up to get a book on top of the really big bookcase in the library when you were stalking her." Sting softy yelled, so the girls won't hear, at the black haired man. "Dude, you even went into the emo corner the rest of the day."

"Hey! I was only carefully watching her so I could make sure she was safe. Don't act like you don't stalk- I mean CAREFULLY OBSERVE, Lucy when she's at school or going home." Rogue shot back, getting defensive.

(Sting kinda left that part out for a good reason.)

"Oh yeah?! Well, remember that one time when you - HEY Lucy! How are you doing today?" Sting said to the now ready, and slightly suspicious, blonde standing at the door.

"Fine..." Lucy stated suspiciously. She _knew_ something was up. "So we're ready now. Let's get going."

"We wouldn't want to be late and make Carissa wait." Levy said walking out the door with Lucy. They were both had their small hiking packs that they always wore on one or two day walking trips on their backs. "Where are your packs?"

"Carissa is bringing them. She didn't want us dealing with them while you guys are behind us." Rogue answered, now with his normal poker face.

"That's nice of her." Lucy responded with a very small twinge of jealousy. (Hehe, now it Lucy's turn to get jealous :])

The four arrived at the motorcycles and Rogue gave Levy a glacier blue helmet with the letters L and M on the side. "Oh, you kept my riding helmet?"

"'Course. I knew I'd find you eventually. No use in throwing away something that you're going to need." Rogue replied like it was nothing. Fortunately, Levy was able to get the helmet on before he saw her blush.

"Do you have my helmet?" Lucy asked Sting.

"Let me look." Sting started digging through one of his side packs. After a minute or two, he pulled out a hot pink helmet with black stripes and the letters L and H on the side. Before he was handed it to her, Levy saw a perfect opportunity. She snuck up behind Sting, who was in the middle of arguing with Lucy about something with the helmet, and pushed him onto the other blonde that was half leaning onto the motorcycle.

This was what their position was. Lucy was backed against Sting's white motorcycle with the other blond's arms trapping her. Sting was basically leaning over her with his arms on both side of her. Their legs were pushed against each other and their foreheads were touching. Lucy had closed her eyes because she had expected Sting to crash straight into her. Sting had ended up catching himself on the motorcycle but had not been able to stop his head from going forward. Due to this, Lucy's and Sting's faces had completely crashed together... which included their lips. Both had not realized until Lucy tried speaking and something was blocking her lips. Both of their eyes flashed open and stared into each other's eyes before jumping apart. Lucy ended up falling over the motorcycle and Sting fell on face after tripping backwards. Snickers and giggles were clearly heard in the background.

"Ooooo, Sting's getting some sugar." Carissa teased while wiggling her eyebrows at him. Levy burst out into painful laughter and Sting turned red.

"Shut up..." Sting shouted lightly. He cleared his throat and tried to make his face normal again. "So then..."

Lucy immediately sprang up, unfazed by her tumble over the motorcycle. The blonde stared straight at the bluenette that pushed Sting before tackling her to the ground. And so began the wrestling match of two best friends.

Rogue sauntered over to his best friend and helped him off the ground. The black haired male was still wearing a teasing smirk. Sting looked at him before sighing.

"You know I think I like you better when you have a blank face." Sting said absentmindedly. Rogue just shrugged and started teasing Sting.

Having been bigger than the petite Levy, Lucy had an upper hand wrestling and pinning Levy to the ground. The blonde was grinning victoriously while the bookworm had a look of not giving up. Levy continued to try and wiggle out of Lucy's grasp while Lucy readjusted her grip.

Meanwhile Sting was getting tired of Rogue's teasing. He and Rogue started a slap war after Sting lightly slapped Rogue to get him to stop. Now both of their cheeks are a cherry red with handprints on them. Sting would slap Rogue then Rogue would slap the blond's opposite cheek. Rogue finally got fed up with Sting and punched him straight in the noggin, knocking him out.

"Hahaha! Rogue knocked you out!" Carissa laughed at him. And before she knew it, a metal bedpan was flying straight at her face. She didn't have enough time to react and ended up being knocked out by the flying metal piece of gross death. Sting began laughing his face off while Levy face palmed at her crazy friends.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Heyyyyy guys! Long time, no update. Hehehe sorry 'bout that. I just had a couple of ideas that wouldn't leave my head until I posted some. (Little self-advertisement here :P) So if you haven't seen any of my new ones make sure to check it out. Anybody read the latest manga? Erza looked freaking scary! Wow, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. About the story, can anybody guess what went wrong? What happened will surprise you and me. I came up with what went wrong while in the middle of showering :3 **

**Guess that's it for now folks, Wolf is out.**

**P.S. Would any of you be interested in reading a Seigrain/Levy song one-shot? I've seen reviews that people really like the pairing in my story so would guys want to read one? I'd like to have some assurance that at least one person would like it :P**

**P.S.S Remember to review! Have a great day/night (for all those night readers) you guys! You're all unique and don't listen to all the crud people might/might not say. I feel encouraging today for some reason :/ **


	11. Alzack Side Story

Alzack Side Story (Mainly Because I Totally Forgot About Him)

Alzack POV

It's actually kind of funnily messed up how I found Lucy and Levy. I had taken Jellal and Siegrain about an hour into the desert to teach them how to shoot. They were surprisingly quick learner and I didn't have to direct them much. So we were heading towards their house, because I was planning on crashing over there, and my peripheral vision just picked two abandoned bikes before turning the corner at their house. I felt the hairs of my neck stiffen as we came closer to the house. I wanted to tell them that something was wrong, but I didn't think they'd actually listen. The car stopped in the driveway and it seemed like Jellal and Siegrain didn't notice anything.

"Okay Alzack, the third room upstairs on the left is where you'll be sleeping, the guest room, and the bathroom is the second room on the right. My room is first on the left in the right hallway to the left of here and Jellal's room is the first on the right in the left hallway to the right of here. Go get situated man, we're doing a small paintball three way battle later." Siegrain told me as he walked away. Jellal patted me on the back before heading to where I assumed his room was. As soon as they were both out of sight, I pulled a medium, but workable pistol out of my bag before heading up. The pistol wouldn't make much noise when I shot, though it would alert Jellal and Siegrain. I walked slowly upstairs. My senses kept telling me to turn away from the bathroom. That's obviously the first place that I checked. With the gun cocked, I opened the door swiftly. The gun almost dropped from shock and a hint of fear. A person wearing one of those creepy, plastic masks of another thing's face was sitting on the toilet and looking straight at me.

"What the freaking heck?!" was all I managed to say before a figure shut the door and slammed me into the wall. Before my back hit the wall, I managed to land a solid hit to the gut. I noticed that this one was wearing a pig mask while in close combat. I managed to dodge/block all face hits, but I couldn't say the same for my torso. It was quite obvious that I was not that well experienced in close-quarters combat. In one last ditch effort, I was successfully able to grab the mask off of her. Yes, I figured out it was girl due to my fist *blushes* connecting with something squishy when hit the upper part of her chest.

"L-Lucy?" I stuttered in surprise. She sighed before lowering her ready to strike hands.

Normal POV

"Yeah, you got US." She stated before turning to the figure still sitting on the toilet. "You can take off the mask now, Levy. Thanks for the help by the way, BEST FRIEND."

"Hey," Levy raised her hands in mock surrender after pulling off her creepy mask. "You had it all under control. I didn't really see any need to jump in. Plus, I wasn't even done taking a piss."

"Pfft, yeah right! Unless you're taking a pee in your pants, there's no way FOR you to take one." Lucy slightly glared at the bluenette sticking her tongue out. "Well whatever. Too late anyways. So what's up, Alzack?"

The sharp shooter gave her one of those 'are you freaking kidding me' looks before responding, "Don't 'What's up, Alzack' me. You went off the grid for a year and NOW you suddenly show up plus to top it off, you act it's nothing at all. I'm calling the others and you are going to explain yourselves."

Not a minute after Alzack had fished his phone out of his pocket, Levy, suddenly appearing next to him, kicked the $200 piece of tech into the wall. The impact successfully shattered the phone into different individual pieces.

"W-W-Why'd you do that?! You know how much that thing cost?! I saved up for a year for that thing!" Alzack yelled, showing his obvious nervousness and franticness. He was mad, angry, confused, and, oddly, happy. The male was ecstatic that his friends turned out to be okay, that they were healthy, and most of all, that they were back. After a year of frantic and wild searching, the two girls ended up coming to them. Though his emotions, other than anger, were not clearly shown on his face, Lucy and Levy saw them as clear as day in his black eyes.

"We missed you too, Alzack." Lucy said softly while smiling with Levy. "The reason why Levy kicked your phone-"

"Sorry 'bout that by the way." Levy added shyly, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"-is that NOBODY from the underground can know that we're here." Before Alzack could ask why, Lucy continued after taking breath. "The reason is that it is for the safety of them and us. We can't explicitly explain currently, you need to trust us that what we're doing is for the best. We'll be leaving shortly after this. May we cross paths again, then and only then will we reveal the reason... Right, Levy?"

"Huh?" The bluenette had snuck off to check all the cabinets in the bathroom. "Yeah... Sure."

"What are you even doing?"

"Well, I thought that maybe whoever owns this place might hide food here."

Lucy's eye twitched several times. "Levy... Why would you think the person would hide food here?"

"For... the really big dumps that you can't get off the toilet for. I mean, like seriously, what if you get hungry?" Levy answered unsurely.

"What if you didn't have to leave?" Alzack interrupted the growing bud of a fight. The two turned towards him questionably. "Magnolia is a safe place. There's almost no black market or underground work going on. Plus, since I'm here, I can report to you any big things happening with the gangs. The school I go to now, Fairy Tail High (A/N: It might've been Academy but I don't remember :P), I'm good with the principal and could get you guys. The group I'm with, you'd like them a lot. I can guarantee it. Magnolia is a place where you can lay low for now. Remember why I live here? It's only 5-6 hours away from the gang's current place of residency and it's far enough to try and blend into regular teenage life. Gang life is awesome, but everyone can't handle it forever."

Lucy pulled Levy to the side and started whispering to each other. The blonde kept shaking her head 'no' while the bluenette tried reasoning. After a while, I was relieved to find out that Levy had won their argument.

"Congrats, Alzack! We're staying!" Levy announced proudly, throwing an arm around him. Lucy crossed her arms and sulked while murmuring not-so-nice words. The blondie cheered up after a minute of venting to the wall and gave Alzack a side-hug as a proper hello. The blackette openly accepted her hug and put both his arms over the girls.

Jellal and Seigrain chose that moment to walk into the bathroom through the UNLOCKED door. "Alzack! We heard you... screaming?"

"Dangggggg, Alzack got busy. How'd you even sneak 'em in?" Jellal hit his immature brother over the head.

"H-H-Hey guys. Can you wait outside? I'll be out in a minute or so." Alzack told them nervously. Deciding to give them some space, the twins reluctantly went out. "Okay, so what's going to be our cover story?"

"Ummm... Okay I got it!" Levy exclaimed quietly. She was used to coming up with them for the police and other law enforcement. "We were being chased and went into the nearest house we saw. Say our real names too, they won't know of us. Our aliases were the only names released to the public. Don't say anything about past history, except we were old friends."

With that, Alzack went to go explain the odd happenings to the two waiting twins. Lucy turned to Levy, "What's our backgrounds-slash-personas going to be this time?"

You see, every time they go "undercover", the two are reluctant to share their real personal history and personalities. Due to this, Levy created an almost endless mental list of different histories. They've had to use many in their life in the world of gangs. The two once acted as traveling agents for the circus. Another time they were door-to-door vacuum saleswomen. Though hard to believe, they've gone undercover many times before. "Hmmm, you can either go with preppy, likable, seemingly innocent, naive, and overexcitable cheerleader type high schooler or keep-to-yourself, dark, and intimidating new high school bully that is actually insecure and soft at heart." Lucy gave her an "are-kidding-me" look. "What?"

"Detailed much?" Levy stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Just pick one already."

"Fine... I'll go with the first one. I actually want to have friends this time." Lucy said, making a face at Levy. "What about you, Miss I'll Save The Better Personas For Myself?"

"Uh, I won't be doing anything TOO outstanding. We're still trying to keep on the down low, mind you. Besides, I'm going to be a shy, mostly quiet, sensitive-about-my-height bookworm that is accident-prone." Levy just brushed off Lucy's raised eyebrow. The two didn't know that their cover personalities would soon become a part of them. After a couple of months, it would no longer be an act. They would actually become their personas.

"Our histories?"

"Two best friend runaways that were abused and shared a love of books. We ran away just last year and have been surviving on the little money we scraped together. We've never really been able to avoid trouble." Levy continued explaining. Lucy unzipped the jacket she was wearing.

"What about the bullet LODGED in my shoulder?" Lucy pointedly asked. She had had to put up with the pain fighting Alzack. The bluenette sighed dramatically.

"Why do you think I said we were chased in here? One of the dumb jerks had a gun and shot you in the shoulder and me in the side." Levy was excellent at hiding the pain from the wound near her stomach. "Now let's get out there before they get suspicious."

~With Alzack~

"Can you guys NOT mention this to Bisca? You know, just as a little secret between us?" Alzack asked before either of the twins could speak.

"Sure... But we'd very much like to know why Short Stacks and Little Red Riding Hoodie (Lucy was wearing a dirty pink hoodie that looked a lightish red) are in our bathroom." Seigrain agreed reluctantly. Alzack laughed nervously.

"Hehe, well you see... They were being chased by a couple of beeeeps that wanted to beeep them." Yes, Alzack had really said "beep" and drug out the 'e'.

"And they are..."

"Oh yeah! They were my friends in the town I used to live in before I moved here. I haven't seen for 3-4 years (Alzack had moved there in the middle of eighth grade year and added two years to their time of being gone to make it be more believable). We were so excited to see each other that we had a group hug. That screaming you heard was from them being mad at me for moving away." Alzack wasn't just quick with guns, he was also quick on his feet… most of the time. Seigrain and Jellal seemed to be buying it.

"What are the girls' names anyways?" Jellal asked curiously. *The blonde one's kind of cute, but not as cute as Erza when she eats her cheesecake. AAHHH! STOP IT BRAIN! Don't think about Erza right now!*

"Blonde one's Lucy and the "fun-sized" one is Levy. If I were you, I would avoid words referring to her small stature." Alzack warned.

"Who has a small stature?" Levy asked with an edge to her voice. She and Lucy had come out right as he said the last two words. Alzack got visibly more nervous.

"Uhhh, my fish?" He just got confused and "that was the best you can come up with" looks all around. The black haired guy just shrugged.

"Whatever, so let's get properly introduced." Levy let Alzack off the hook, for now. "I'm Levy McGarden. Who might you guys be?"

"Nice to meet 'cha. I'm Seigrain Fernandez, the unfortunate twin if this idiot." Seigrain told her with a charming smile while jokingly thrust a thumb towards Jellal.

"Don't call me an idiot! You're the only idiot here!" Jellal yelled, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "Anyways, I'm Jellal Fernandez. Please excuse this lug head's behavior."

Lucy flashed a smile before introducing herself. "Lucy Heartfilia and I don't mind. Where we come from, there's lots of idiocy present on a daily basis."

"Hey!" Seigrain's cry was ignored by all.

"So, sorry for breaking in by the way. We didn't break anything except that plant that I... tripped over." Levy blushed from embarrassment when she brought up that last part. The twins, gunner, and blonde all laughed at the teen.

"Ah, it's no problem. Any friend of Alzack's is a friend of ours. Besides, now that we're acquainted, we're technically friends now." It was honestly no big deal to them. The two girls seemed nice enough.

"We were just about to have a paintball game. You girls wanna join?" Alzack took the liberty of asking. Though, he knew that if the two played then they might as well already be claimed victor.

"Actually, we were thinking about finding a non-government place to take care of some small wounds." Lucy said to them. They shot her confused stares. She unzipped her hoodie and lowered her shirt on the right side so they could see the bloody gauze covering a not so small wound. While she did that, Levy had unbuttoned her plain black vest and lifted her shirt above her stomach. The whole area was wrapped in gauze that was a bright red in the front.

"Did you already take the bullets out?" Alzack said, almost disinterested. The twins were still gaping and absorbing the information.

"What da heck do you think? We're not stupid. Who in their right mind wouldn't take out a dang bullet inside of your body?" Levy almost looked insulted by Alzack.

"When was the last time you guys changed the bandages?" Again, the male seemed bored as he asked.

"Two hours ago when we broke in. The bleeding stopped an hour and a half ago." Lucy explained. Alzack sighed before heading into the bathroom and coming back out after a minute of searching.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Alzack held up the needle and a spool of thread and shook them dramatically. They sent him looks of disbelief. "What? I assume you didn't have the proper supplies to stitch 'em up yourselves. Now, come one. Levy, you're going first. Shirt up... Today please. Uh, you know me! I'm not even in the slightest bit interested in you... romantically, of course."

"Fine..." Levy grumbled. She lifted up her shirt yet again and undid the bandages. "They used a .22 double barrel rifle, by the way."

"Seriously? And you still waited to stitch it up? Wow..." Levy hit him lightly on the arm.

"Just shut up and stitch already."

~Time Skip~ (A/N: Now I'm just going to be skipping around on certain parts that's happened)

~Sting and Rogue Confronting Alzack~

"ALZACK!" Sting yelled out, frustrated at how he and Rogue couldn't find Lucy. They had just gone to the blackette's house for a little "talk."

"Alright, alright. I'm... here?" As soon as Alzack realized who was trying to break the door down, he immediately tried to slam it shut. Too bad Sting and Rogue were way stronger. "Okay! You got me! What do you want?"

"Why the heck didn't you tell us Lucy and Levy were here?" Rogue hissed as he and Sting cornered him against a wall. Alzack laughed nervously.

"Hehehe, well you see... They didn't really want you guys to... find out?" Sting punched the wall in anger. Their nerves had worked up due to them not being able to find the girls. How wrong it was of them to think tracking them was going to be easy.

"Why not?"

"Two things actually. One: Danger and Two: Threats." Alzack told them with a serious voice. He was slowly gaining more confidence. Lucy and Levy had told him all about why they left and made him swear to not tell anyone where they are and why they left. It took them a month or two of his constant persistence to finally get it out of them though.

"Lucy and Levy would _never_ run away from petty threats and looming danger! If anything, they would be staring danger right in the eye and stabbing it in the throat." Sting refused to believe that those reasons were why they left.

"Well, the stuff they found out weren't petty and for basic intimidation. They were the real deal." Alzack reasoned. "That's all I'm saying. You can get out of house now."

"You're not keeping them to yourself, are you?" Rogue asked just before he got out the door.

"NO! I don't like them like that! I have Bis- *ahem* I mean, I have already set my eyes on someone else." Alzack answered almost immediately. Rogue smirked and walked out. *Bisca, huh. Match made in heaven, I suppose.*

Sting and Rogue had met the gunner chick in school and she had immediately reminded them of Alzack. Bisca had actually brought up his name several times in their conversation.

~A Time In School Before Sting and Rogue Came~

It was passing period and Lucy and Levy just happened to pass by Alzack.

"Hey Alzy/Hi Alzackiono." They both greeted. The girls had found out that was that he was easily embarrassed by nicknames.

"Stop that!" Alzack told them, blushing heavily.

"Haha, maybe next time." Levy laughed.

"I can't figure out why everybody DOESN'T think you guys are demons."

"That's cause we're 'nice, sweet girls from the town over.'" Lucy quoted one of her friend's comments about them. Alzack just scoffed.

"Anyways, Alzack, I've always wondered this. How come you cut your hair?" Levy asked curiously. About a year and a half ago, his hair was long, shaggy, and hanging, but now, it's short, groomed/refined, and spiked up in the front (basically how it is after the time skip).

"Hehe, you know Bisca right?" Alzack seemed to get embarrassed.

"You mention her at least once a day, Alzack. How could we not know her by now?" Lucy stated matter-of-factly. Alzack grew even redder.

"Well... She said she liked see my eyes and that I should show them more often." The teen was as bright as a tomato and looking away from the two girls. His hair had used to completely cover his left and part of his right eye.

"Woah, woah, WOAH. Hold it right there, mister. You did what the whole gang wanted you to do three years ago, because of a GIRL." Levy clarified. It almost hurt at how obvious those two's feelings show.

"Tsk, Alzack, you have got BAD." Lucy clicked her tongue before she and Levy went to class.

"Wait! What do I have bad?!" Alzack yelled after them. When they didn't turn around, he sighed. "I don't understand..."

~Raid To Get Base Back (Right After He, Lucy, and Levy Talked)~

*I hope Bisca and everyone else bought the whole sick story. I wonder if anybody will notice I'll sometimes be gone the same day as the other four. Hmmm, I – BOO-YAAA! Right through the leg! Oh yeah, still got it. Oh, oh, OHHH! Triple shot bonus! I can't believe that guy just took out two other people by falling backwards. I'm just that awesome.* Alzack did another quick perimeter scan. He spoke into his headset,"Hey, somebody must've alerted the po-po cause I see some bulls(what they sometimes call officers) coming."

"Gotcha Alzackiento." Levy replied. The male's eye started twitching before he decided to ignore it.

"Wait a sec," He reported. One of the other members just tapped into the police radio. "Nevermind, some idiot decided to rob a Four Stage Security bank in broad daylight."

"Okay, but still. We're almost finished done here." Lucy told him. A question suddenly came to Alzack's mind.

"Hey, Bora told me that you guys got enough weapons for a small army from him. Why'd you guys need so many?"

"Well- Take that jerk face! Who's the small one now?" Levy had just beat a guy that was taunting her about her size. "We knew that this was the only time that we'd be able to get weapons from him, so Lucy and I thought 'why not stock up now' and we did."

"Hmmm, never thought you guys could think that far ahead." Sting cut in, pretending to be Alzack. *Payback time, buddy.*

"What was that, Alzack?!" The blonde and bluenette yelled.

"That wasn't me I swear!" *Thanks a lot, Sting.*

"Oh Levy, I think Bisca was asking me about Alzack earlier." Lucy added a mocking tone to her voice.

"Really now? What did you tell her, Lucy?" Levy's voice had that same tone.

"I actually couldn't answer her. I was planning on calling her later tonight."

"Maybe you should say-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry alright. It just slipped out. Please don't say anything bad about me to her." Alzack interrupted. They knew WAY too much for him to let that happen. *I'm SO gonna get you, Sting."

In the background, you could hear Sting's and almost everyone else's laughter for that conversation was going through EVERYBODY's headsets.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Heyyyyyy my wonderful readers. Sorry about it taking so long for me to update. I won't waste your time with excuses you've probably heard a million times though. You are welcome to rant about my slow updates in the reviews though. How'd you guys like the special chapter? I had totally forgotten about him. This chapter was also 3000+ words without the author's note. I'm thinking about doing another special chapter. This time on Lisanna though. What do you guys think? I'll try and get the next chapter out by the end of the month. I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Remember to review, Wolf out.  
**


	12. GaLe and NaLu Side Story

Special Chapter #2

Gajeel x Levy and Natsu x Lucy

A/N: I noticed that Gajeel and Natsu have been progressively getting meaner and I just wanted to give you guys an insight to how they were before.

Gajeel and Levy

"Hey," Levy whispered to Cana, who was sitting next to her. "Who's that kid in the back?"

It was the second week of her enrollment into FTA and she was fitting in quite nicely along with Lucy. Alzack had introduced them to his "group" on the first day. They had adjusted quickly and were accepted due to their "cute" demeanors.

"That's Gajeel. The man transferred in the middle of freshmen year. He usually hangs out with us but he's such a grouch most of the time. Darnedest scowl on that one." Cana shook her head. "Says he just wants to be left alone but he always sits with us at lunch."

"Hmmmm," Levy replied absentmindedly. His piercings and ever present scowl intrigued her. If she didn't know better, she'd have guessed he was in a rival gang (oh if only she knew). "Where's he been the last week?"

"Ohhhh," Cana wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. "I didn't know you were interested into _that_ kind of guys."

Levy threw an eraser at her face. The brunette caught it with practiced ease. "Just spill already."

"Alrighty then, most say that he got sent into a juvenile detention center for the past two weeks." Cana explained with a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Most?"

"Heh, the group knows the guy just likes to skip school and hang around the town." Cana smirked at Levy's raised eyebrow. "The other people just assume stuff like that 'cause of how he looks. He's a total softy for small and cute things. You might even have a chance!" Cue another eraser and another deflection. "Just between you and me though, while we were taking a field trips in some mountains, he found a baby panther and smuggled it back. You shoulda seen that face. He was hugglin and snugglin that thing like there was no tomorrow."

"You know a lot about him, huh." Levy said, more of a statement than a question. A look of puzzlement and intrigue showed itself on her face. Cana's smirk grew wider.

"No need to be jealous, little blue. He's too... ROUGH for me." Cana told her, emphasizing the word 'rough' a little too much. Levy forced herself to blush, trying to keep in character. She still didn't have her persona completely down.

"S-S-Shush! We'll talk later. I don't want to get in trouble." Levy faked her nervous talking. In all honesty, she wasn't really bothered by a LITTLE bit of vulgar talking.

*Time Skip*

It was now lunch and Levy had not thought about this mysterious Gajeel once. She wasn't feeling hungry so she had told Lucy to go on without her.

The bluentte hummed as she walked around without a clear purpose in mind. It just felt like one of those days that you want to be alone and surrounded by Mother Nature. Levy somehow ended up on the gym room. She muttered, "How'd I get here?"

Letting out a sigh, she said to herself, "Oh well..." After taking a quick look around, she deemed it the perfect place to hang out for now. She took out her phone and threw off her school shirt that hid a regular orange tank top. Cranking up the music on her phone, Levy stepped up onto the ledge of the roof. It felt good to be free from stress for once. The beat of the music picked up and Levy started singing along.

_"Maybe it's just me._

_Couldn't you believe that everything I did wasn't just deceiving? _

_And the tear in your eye and your cold hard face makes me wish I was never brought into this place._

_And someday, I promise I'll be gone..."_

"Kami, you're so depressing." A bored unfamiliar tone interrupted her. In surprise, she let out a yelp and fell forwards... over the ledge. She closed her eyes and waited for her body to crash into the ground and become a bloody mess. Yeah, not the best image to picture. When she realized that she had stopped falling and was not dead, her eyes opened with confusion. Levy was staring up into bored and irritated eyes.

"Jeez, what is with you, Shorty?!" She glared into her "savior" 's eyes. He snapped at her, "What? I wasn't the one who pushed you. Ya fell by yourself."

"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't called me out... and don't call me short!" She yelled defiantly. A glint of amusement showed up in his eyes.

"Hey! Don't forget who's stopping ya from falling." He told her with a smirk, wiggling the arm he was holding for effect. "Be nice or I won't pull you up."

"Tch, I don't need you to pull me up." Levy looked away in embarrassment/anger. How dare he use her life for his own fun.

"Okay then, you'll just have to stay hanging there. I can do this ALL day. Heh, you don't even weigh that much, Shrimp. Gihi." He smirked in content. She wasn't going to get back up until he had his fill of fun. She started wiggling in protest to what he called her. "Oi! Stop that! I'ma drop ya if ya don't stop."

She turned her head up and glared. "Try me. Drop me. Right now."

"Yer crazy! Why da heck would cha want me to drop ya?!"

"Just do it!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!

"Yes."

"No!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Levy had gotten him there. That only fueled his growing annoyance.

"ARGHHH!" Gajeel snarled in frustration and pulled her up faster than he expected. "Uhhh, I forgot that shrimps like ya don't weigh much."

"Owww, just shut up already. You made my headache wor-" she stopped as she finally saw the smirk of amusement _beneath_ her.

"Gihi, if you wanted some, ya coulda just asked and I woulda gladly delivered."

"AHHHH, pervert!" Levy yelled jumping up and stomping on his face. After a yell of pain, he sprung up and sent a death glare at her, which she gladly returned.

"Was that any way to thank me for saving yur dang life?!" Levy wasn't the least affected by Gajeel's increasing glare.

"You're the pervert trying to make a move on m- OW! My head!" The bluenette yelled, clutching her aching forehead.

"Hey! You a'ight, Shorty?" Concern was edging its way into his voice.

"Don't call me Shorty, donkey butt." She told him, still holding her head.

"Gihi," Gajeel smirked, all traces of concern gone. "You know what gets rid of a headache? Beer."

"Tch, I don't you even have any right now." That surprised the black haired male. He expected her to freak out and say they were under aged, not actually want some. Gajeel smirked and walked to where he previously was sleeping. He came back holding an eight pack beer with one already gone.

"Ya sure about that? Catch." He threw a can at her and she realized it some of the good stuff.

"Woah, how'd you get the higher grade stuff?" Okay, she really needed to get back into character.

"Gihi, the liquor guy's a scaredy cat. I just have ta cross my arms and glare a bit. He's too scared to even ask for my license." Gajeel smirked as she laughed. She might have to try that sometime. Though she better not tell Lucy about it.

"Hehe, really now? Mind getting me some next time? We can't let my friend find out though. She's been trying to get me to quit until I can 'legally' drink." Levy finished off by cracking open the can and taking a huge gulp. Oh, f*** the character act for today.

"Never woulda pinned you for the drinking type, Bookworm." She gave him a confused look. "What? You didn't think I saw ya buried in books in third period. Pfft, how much time do you spend in the library? Like come on."

"Oh, really now? I never thought you'd know what a library was." He knocked her lightly in the back of the head, almost causing the drink to spill. "Hey! Watch the drink! Wait... how'd you know how much time I spent in the library? Where you... SPYING me?" Levy asked him playfully.

A tint of pink crossed his face. "S-Shut up! I was just passing by and I got distracted by your short size," He smirked happily. He knew he had got her there. The bluenette's cheeks puffed up into the cutest pout. *Stop that Gajeel! Man up! Oh god. I'm turnin' into Elfman.*

"Stop it~," she complained. A realization suddenly hit her. "We were never properly introduced, huh. Well, I'm Levy McGarden. Thanks for the drink by the way."

"Welcome. Name's Gajeel. You can call me Gajeel." He had just finished his second can and was going for a third. Levy finished her first and threw the can off the roof, gesturing to Gajeel for another one.

"Well, this is fun," she said, following the male's example of laying down. He made an agreeing noise before handing her another can. She opened it and took another gulp. "Wooo! That is some good stuff."

"Heh, you a light weight, Shrimpy?" He smirked as she began unconsciously leaning against him.

"Tch, you'd have to give me a barrel of alcohol before I got drunk." Levy scoffed. Gajeel lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm just tired today and want to do nothing but relax and and drink to my heart's content."

"Then I hope you don't mind me cause I ain't going anywhere." She giggled lightly at his comment. "But, why don't we?"

"Why don't we, what?"

"Stay 'ere for the rest of the day. Why not? It's not like school's that important." Gajeel explained nonchalantly. Levy sighed before making an agreeing sound.

"Then, cheers." Gajeel said, holding up his can. Levy clinked hers against his and they both began drinking the rest of the day. The occasional small talk ensued but mostly enjoying each other's company and watching the sky all day.

That is how Gajeel and Levy friendship began and how Gajeel took a special liking to Levy.

Natsu and Lucy

"Mmmhmm," Lucy groaned waking up. It was unusually warm for wintertime in Magnolia. She snuggled closer to the something, or should I say someone, seeking more warmth. "You're so warm, pillow. How're you like this?"

"Well... I don't know actually. It was always like this since I was born." Natsu chuckled. He wrapped an arm around her unconsciously. Lucy was still in a dream-like state; not registering it was the pinkette's voice.

"Mmhm, I didn't know pillows were born." She said while burying her head into his shoulder and inhaling. "Mmm, you smell really good, like food... and cinnamon."

"Really now? Well, you see, pillows usually come from the clouds under the sea. Yep, and the reason why I smell like that is because all pillows have a natural scent. I just happen to smell like food." Natsu, at this point, was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Wait, when have you ever talked, pillow?"

"Uhhh, just go back to sleep, Luce." Okay, initiate panic mode. Oh well, might as well milk out this situation. He wrapped his other arm around her and pretended to sleep.

"*yawn* Ahhh, morning time already?" Lucy opened her eyes and found herself staring into Natsu's face. *Wait a second. Was he pretending to be my pillow? Well that would explain why it talked... Ohhhh, he's gonna get it this time.*

"PERVERT! LUCY KICKKKKK!" The kick sent him straight into the wall, effectively knocking him out for a couple of seconds.

"Owwie, Luce~" Natsu whined while rubbing his head. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause you were being a creeper in my bed!" She screeched at him. He sighed before jumping back onto her bed and capturing her in his arms.

"Like this?" He muttered in her ear, dangerously close. She blushed tomato red. Natsu had broken in and slept in her bed before, but when had he become so daring? Before she could respond, a familiar bluentte burst in with a 3 inch heels in both hands.

"Lucy! I heard you... scream..." Levy proceeded to blush before stopping and throwing a heel at Natsu's head. "Tch, I knew you liked her, Natsu, but were you seriously trying to do stuff to her in her sleep? Gary's gonna have a field day with this."

"Levy! He wasn't trying to do stuff to me." Lucy paused for a moment. "Well, at least not in my sleep... I think... Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh well, sorry Natsu." Levy shrugged before heading back out the door. "Sorry for interrupting kiddos. Have fun. But not too much fun. If you wanna go there, then that's okay, but... remember. The walls aren't soundproof, so don't be too loud."

"L-L-LEVY! Stop it! We weren't and are not going to do anything like that." Lucy yelled at her teasing friend. The two just ignored the bleeding Natsu on the floor with a heel stuck in his hair.

"Uh huh..."

"Just go, Levy. Just go." Lucy told her, hanging her head and face palming. As soon as the bluenette had left, Natsu, finally recovered from the shoe, jumped back onto Lucy's bed.

"Natsu..." A vein was beginning to pop out on her head.

"Yeah, Lushy?" His childish answer put an ingenious idea into her head. Time to turn on her child Lucy act.

"I'm mad at you." She declared, crossing her arms and turning her head away. Natsu's face fell and he pouted.

"Lucy~ You can't be mad at me~" He pleaded while tugging her arm. Lucy pulled her arm away and continued to ignore him. "Fine then. I didn't want to do this, but you forced me."

Quicker than Lucy could see, Natsu turned her around, pushed her onto her back, got both her wrists in one hand, and leaned down. Lucy's angry face was quickly replaced with a shocked and confused face. "Natsu?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy~" He said in a voice that told her he was NOT sorry. He kept leaning down and then...

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Natsu started tickling and blowing raspberries onto her stomach. Lucy had not noticed that her shirt had been pushed up when he had put her on her back.

(A/N: So what did you guys think Natsu was gonna do? ;) )

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-STOP- HAHA- IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy failed at trying to contain her loud laughs. Oh, how Natsu was going to get it from her... She tried kicking him, only to have him place a leg on both of hers.

"Only if you're not mad anymore." The pinkette declared, stopping his brutal attack on her tummy momentarily.

Lucy let out a sigh of defeat and calmed down... on the outside. Inside of her, was still a burning inferno. As soon as he reluctantly released her, her leg shot out into his stomach, barely missing his family jewels. "Tch, idiot."

"Lucy~ That hurt..." Natsu moaned as curled up into a ball on her bed.

"It's supposed to!"

"I don't see the problem with us sleeping together though." He told her while his face grew comically larger. Lucy's face darkened with pink some more.

"Don't say it like that!" She yelled scooting away from him. *Does he really not understand how wrong that sounds?!* "Why do even want to sleep here?!"

"Because your bed's really comfy. It's the comfiest in the world." He told her with a grin. She facepalmed at his answer. "You know, you should really stop doing that. You're starting to get red marks on your forehead."

"Ughhh, why me?" She muttered before sighing. "If I let you sleep here, you are not allowed to touch me. Okay?"

He nodded eagerly before plopping down beside her and throwing the comforter over both of them. The blonde sighed before laying down on her side, facing the opposite way. In a matter of minutes, they were both down for the count. Unconsciously, they had both started wiggling towards the middle of the bed. As soon as their shoulder touched, Natsu's arms wrapped around her and Lucy's head rested against his chest. They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon until the both of them woke up and Lucy kicked him off her bed.

The End (Of the Special Chapter)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Another special chapter, yay! The next chapter will be Lisanna's past. I'm thinking about doing another one after that before I get back to the main plot and stuff like that. What do you guys think? How'd you like the GaLe and NaLu moments? I'm like a huge GaLe shipper in actuality. Though, I'm not the biggest Natsu and Lucy fan. I can see the whole best of friends thing with them, but not the relationship, lovey-dovey stuff. I don't mean to offend anyone though, just a little of my opinion.**

**I also started a new story called A Surge of Feelings. I know, you're probably thinking like 'yay, I have to wait longer for updates now' but this one will only be a couple chapters long and this plus Push Rewind will be my main priorty. **

**Surge of Feelings**

**Summary: Lucy Ashley has liked Gray Surge for quite some time, but has never told him due to his obsession over a certain blue-haired girl. When he comes to her asking for help, what else can she do than agree? Before Edolas Arc. **

**It's an Edo GraLu so it's kinda different than some other fics. You can go check it out on my profile if you want.**

**I guess that's all. Remember to review, Wolf is outtie. **


End file.
